TAME
by alcojonic
Summary: Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino’s still trying her best to win Sasuke over... full summary inside. RATED M to be safe. :
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

---0---

At five o'clock in morning, Ino had just woken up. She smiles sweetly in presence of her handsome husband. Her lips curled up but in her eyes reflect longing for his love. "Someday, I wish you would just love me" she whispers to him.

She stands up from the bed then gently fixed the side where she slept. After that, she routinely takes a shower then prepares a breakfast for the Uchiha she loved the most.

Ino was refined in cooking, her dishes were simple and yet the flavor and the aroma were exquisite. She was a good wife, excellent they would compliment her but people always said she married the wrong man.

After cooking and preparing his breakfast, she leaves a note on the table. "Good Morning Honey! Did you have a goodnight's sleep? I love you." then she leaves for work. Sasuke on the other hand would only get up from bed when he hears her car leave.

Sasuke descends from the stairs and walks up to the table. He reads the note even though he knew what would be written on it then crumples it, throws it in the bin and mutter "annoying" under his breath.

When Ino was away, Sasuke would occasionally invite Sakura over. They'd have their "intimate moments" together. Their neighbors would of course know that the Yamanaka was away and the pink-haired woman was there.

Every 12:00 in the afternoon, Ino would always text Sasuke. "Honey, did you have lunch already? Are you hungry? I left some food for you in the fridge, you could just heat it up. Eat healthy, I love you." Sasuke doesn't bother reading the message, he knew what Ino would say since it was always like that. "She never gets tired of this" he always thought to himself but nonetheless he lived with her.

At 3:00 in the afternoon, Ino would always come home. As she opens the door, she greets her husband "I'm home." She removes her shoes and looks for the coal-haired man and when she finds him, usually in the living room watching, she hugs him from behind and whispers "I missed you." "Whatever, leave me alone" he would always say coldly.

Those words always pierced her heart. It was some feeling she knew she never wanted but if it was for the man she loved and if it would make him hers, she would endure every word thrown at her.

"What would you like for dinner?" she asks him with a smile. She patiently waits for his answer then scoots herself beside him, he quickly moves away. "You're annoying, why don't you just leave me alone?" he sharply says not looking at her.

"Okay! I know what you want." She answers him. This was the way they communicated, Ino would be sweet and pursuing while Sasuke would always answer coldly. Every time she asks him what he wants to eat, he gives her an answer but somehow she knew what he wanted to eat just by listening to what tone he uses and Sasuke would always ask himself, "how did she know?"

As you can imagine, they never ate together. Even if Ino would call out to him, he always refused. This had been going on for the past three months now and somehow it's odd she never quits. They also slept in the same room and on the same bed but there would always be a bolster in the middle. Why can't they just have separate rooms you might ask? The reason is because if Sasuke's parents found out that they weren't sleeping together, Sasuke is to be forfeited from the will and it wasn't what he hoped.

Sasuke sleeps before Ino does or at least close his eyes first. Then just before Ino sleeps, she would always whisper "do you hate me?" because she knew he was always up and faking his sleeping form. Sasuke never answered her and this is something he's always been frustrated of. "Why can't I just tell her I do? Dammit." He always thought.

For three months, this has been what's going on between them. For three months, they lived together, slept in the same room on the same bed, ate in the same house and on the same table but they'd never really been together.

~~~0~~~

Three more months passed and on one fateful day, Ino comes home early.

She parks her car on the garage but notices a hot pink Bentley parked on their front porch. "Sakura" immediately crossed her mind. "She's here?"

And of course, she was. After all, they were having an affair. The two people inside the house didn't notice Ino's arrival. Ino reached for her keys and opened the door. What she witnessed made all her tears fall and all the pain that she kept inside came rushing through her whole body.

Sasuke and Sakura were on their couch having a make-out session. They were kissing passionately, their eyes both closed and their hunger and thirst for one another was evident, Sakura was on top of him and Ino knew perfectly where it would lead to. She felt her whole body shiver in hurt and in anger. "How could he?" she asks herself though the reason was obvious.

She was about to leave, about to go somewhere far away, somewhere where someone would just slap her face and makes her realize how stupid she was for loving such an insensitive man. As she was about to turn around, she dropped her keys. Sasuke immediately pulled out from the kiss and turned to where the noise had been.

Six feet away from them, he saw a crying Ino. An Ino who was not smiling, who wasn't sweet, who wasn't strong, what he saw was a vulnerable Ino. Her tears rushing down her face, her mascara messed up and her eyes swelling from the tears. Then she left immediately after she stared at him.

"Why?" Sakura asked, unknown of what just happened because she was too caught up at the moment. Sasuke didn't give her an answer, instead he sat down. "Why?" she asked again. "Nothing" he lied.

"_Why did I suddenly feel guilty about this? I don't even care for that woman, she's just someone I live with but other than that I don't really care" _he thought to himself.

"Nice move Sasuke, I'm leaving" she told him pissed. Sasuke didn't bother stopping her, he was still too occupied of what just happened.

~~~0~~~

Ino drove away, she didn't know where she was heading all she cared about right now was to get away from everything. "Stupid!" she kept on repeating while the tears ran down her cheeks.

Sasuke was acting as if he wasn't himself, he was concerned and concern wasn't really on his dictionary. "This is stupid, why should I even bother" he told himself then drifted to sleep.

Ino stopped by a café. It was where she first laid her eyes on Sasuke. It was the place where she had first met him, it was where they were introduced.

~~~0~~~

"_Inoichi, this is my youngest son Sasuke" Fugaku proudly introduced him._

"_Pleasure to meet you Yamanaka-san" Sasuke courteously greeted him._

_Inoichi laughed at the sight. "Just as I thought, your sons are all well-mannered. You're welcome Sasuke-kun" he replied to them. "This is my only daughter-""-Ino Yamanaka" Ino cut her dad off._

"_She's been really excited to meet you" Inoichi laughed nervously, shooting a look on Ino. Ino quickly got what her dad was trying to say and thus "I apologize for my rudeness" she bowed sincerely at the adults._

"_that's okay Ino, you're really spunky huh?" Fugaku complimented. Ino smiled at this from ear to ear but didn't bother to respond._

_After the introductions, the adults transferred to a more private place. Inoichi and Fugaku had been college buddies and since then they promised each other that they would marry their children so that they could in-laws and somehow their companies would benefit from it._

_From that moment on, Ino has loved Sasuke from the bottom of heart and she would do anything just to make him fall for her. It was pure and innocent. Sasuke conversely dated Sakura during that time, they weren't an official couple but people knew it would lead to that._

_When Sasuke learned of this meeting, he was outraged. He didn't want to marry anyone who he didn't like plus he loved Sakura, he even thought of being married to her. He also hated the fact that the Yamanaka girl was up for it._

_His father, Fugaku being a reasonable man had set conditions during the meeting. Both the fathers agreed that if their children weren't compatible for each other after a year then they can do whatever they want except having affairs._

_Sasuke after learning this sighed in defeat. He agreed with his father's intention but on the back of his mind he planned to marry Sakura after getting a divorce. And to make matters even harder for him, Fugaku warned Sasuke that if he complains and forces Ino to have a divorce with him before a year would end then he would be ripped off from the family tree and his will._

~~~0~~~

Ino was too caught up reminiscing the past that she didn't notice that there was already someone sitting with her. Thinking about it, it made her relax but as she was brought to reality. She gasped in shock.

"N-Neji Hyuuga?" she stuttered. He smirked at her, "how have you been Yamanaka-san?" he asked. Neji was their senior in college. She had met him during her friend Hinata's birthday.

"I'm doing good." she lied. "You're lying Yamanaka, your eyes say everything" Ino blushed at this, she didn't know what to say.

"tell you what, I'll be paying for your coffee and your dinner if you promise to go out with me tomorrow night if I make you laugh" he proudly told her.

"and what if you can't?" she smiled, somehow Neji's entertaining her and she's somehow feeling better than before.

"then I'll just have to try again right?" he smirked. This made Ino like a teenager. She had always looked up to the older male in college, you can say they were close since Neji tutored her with most of her subjects and they occasionally ate out together. "alright, you're on!" she cheered.

"How's Hinata doing?" she asked. "She's fine, she's been busy learning different things about the company" he replied.

"Ino, what brought you to this place?" he asked. "Nothing really, I just needed some place to unwind and relax" she told him gloomily.

"I know the perfect place you can but…" he paused. "But what?" she inquired. "I know you're married and all but will it be okay if you stayed out late?" he continued.

"Neji, I'm old enough to decide for myself and besides he wouldn't care" she replied, hurt was evident in her voice. "I see. Now I know, anyway, if you say so"

After finishing her coffee, Neji told her to leave her car in the café's garage. She didn't need to pay for it since it was on Neji and besides it was his café after all.

"where are we going?" Ino asked him curiously. "Somewhere where you could relax and unwind" he smiled.

Ino laughed at this, "I've missed my lessons with you. You would always take me somewhere really great when I had good grades and it was thanks to you that I graduated one of the top students in my batch."

Neji was flattered at this but in all honesty, Neji has liked the younger woman ever since. "I made you laugh, didn't I? so we'd go out tomorrow?" she smiled again.

"sure, if it's with you. I'd go anywhere" she teased. Neji hid his flushed cheeks "real cheesy but anyway you'll always be welcome" he replied.

~~~0~~~

Meanwhile, it was already 8 o'clock and Ino hasn't been home. Sasuke was waiting for her to come. He promised himself he would eat up his pride and apologize to the blonde. Plus he hasn't eaten yet, there was no one who would cook dinner for him.

"this is the place" he opened Ino's door. It was open space, a field. In that vast green field where wild flowers bloom. Even though it was already dark, the moonlight illuminated the plain and a small river reflected the starry sky.

"it's so beautiful" Ino was awed. "but this isn't the good part. At 10 o'clock there would be meteor shower" he confessed.

"really?" she asked, her blue-eyes glowed. Neji just laughed at her.

They waited until it was 10 o'clock and just as Neji stated, there was a meteor shower. They were beautiful and this moment made Ino forget about what had happened that day. "you know.." Ino started "you were the only person who I could count on to when I needed to smile" she finished.

"_if only you knew, I would do anything just to be with you and see your smile everyday."_ He thought to himself. "I know" he boasted with a smirk. Ino punched his arm softly but smiled anyway.

~~~0~~~

Neji offered to drive her home, he told him his chauffeur would drive Ino's car tomorrow morning. Ino didn't object, it was already 1am when they reached her house.

"Neji, thank you" she told him sincerely. "your welcome, I'll pick you up at seven, is that okay?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks again. Goodnight" she approached him and hugged him tight. Neji blushed, he was speechless but he was able to utter "you too"

Ino got off from the car and walked to their door. Neji couldn't forget Ino's face and her scent still lingered through his nostrils. "_I really missed her_" he thought to himself.

Ino brought up her keys and opened the door. She removed her shoes and went straight to the bathroom. She fixed herself for bed and changed her clothes. As she stood on the bedside, she looked at her husband. "_tomorrow, it's never going to be the same. I thought I can go through with this, I thought I can endure every pain, I thought we had a future but somehow I guess when we close our eyes, we would still open them one day." _A lone tear escaped her eye. Then she went to sleep.

Sasuke was still awake, he knew Ino was there. He knew, she looked at him before she slept but it was weird he didn't hear her say anything. "_I can apologize tomorrow_" were Sasuke's last words before he slept.

The next day, Sasuke woke up first which was weird. He looks at the clock, it read eight o' clock. He looked at his side and there she was, her wheat blonde hear curled up in her shoulders. Her beautiful face soft and calm, her porcelain skin glowed with the sun's rays and her lips were red as cherries. She was lying sideways towards him, her hands flexed in front of her. This was the first time he actually had the chance to look at her closely. He never imagined she looked so peaceful in her sleep, she looked like an angel. He wanted to wake her up, he hasn't eaten since yesterday and he was really hungry by the way.

He looked over her while she was sleeping, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Suddenly, Ino was about to wake-up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her eyes while yawning. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off her and he didn't care if she caught him.

"why are you staring at me?" she asked him when she saw how Sasuke looked a her intensely in the morning. He didn't respond. He just averted his gaze.

She decided to let it go, she stood up and went on with her morning routine. She still prepared breakfast for two, she called out to Sasuke but it was different because she wasn't sweet anymore. When Sasuke came down, she half-finished her meal and watched TV.

Sasuke looked at his meal, he felt something was missing. Then he realized, there wasn't any note from Ino. He felt a sort of emptiness but he decided to ignore it.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang. Ino answered it. Sasuke was nervous because he thought it was Sakura. "whew!" he muttered under his breath when he saw an old man in a chauffeur's uniform.

"wait, what?" he suddenly realized. "What's a chauffeur doing at the door talking to Ino?" he got curious. The last thing he heard before Ino closed the door was, "Please tell Neji I said hello and thank you"

"Neji?" Sasuke was puzzled. But what bothered Sasuke more was the fact that Ino didn't go to work. It was so unlike her to miss work. That's when he decided to talk to her.

"Yamanaka" he called out. she didn't answer. "Yamanaka" he called again but still she didn't respond. He decided to approach her. "I was calling you, are you deaf?" he asked her sternly.

"what?" Ino answered irritated not looking at him. "by the way, I'm not deaf" she added. "why aren't you at work?" he asked. She turned to look and raised an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke grew anxious, he never saw her look at him that way. It was unexpected. "if you want me to leave then you could just say so, anyway if you want Sakura over you can call her anytime I don't really care" she barked at him.

"that wasn't what I meant" he snapped. Deep inside of him, he just wanted to apologize but his pride was telling him otherwise. Ino didn't answer him, she didn't even looked like she was paying attention.

"why are you being like this?" he asked. She gave him the cold shoulder. "Annoying" he muttered under his breath when he wanted to explode. Ino heard him, she wanted to snap but calmed herself. She walked away from him. Walked away from what she loved. Walked away from the person she thought she'd stay with until forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

**A/N: **I apologize for the typographical errors, some missing words, my grammar and the OOCness of the characters.

I also want to thank **InoxSasukeSOS**for the **1****st**** review**, it was very encouraging and to **fruitpunch123451 **and **InoxSasukeSOS**for adding it to their favorite list, thanks again. (:

~~~0~~~

"_insensitive jerk!" _Ino complained in her head while she ascended on the stairs. "_f*ck! I messed up again"_ Sasuke scolded himself in the living room.

As Ino complained, she heard her phone rang. She rushed to their bedroom to answer the call. She was expecting Neji to call or maybe her secretary since she didn't show nor called that she won't be able to come to work today.

"Hello?" she spoke. "Darling! I know it's sudden but-" "Dad?" she cut him off. "yes! Of course but anyway Fugaku and I decided to have a family dinner today since it has been six months since you were married and besides I've never seen you in awhile, I really missed you dear."

"_what?" _she was caught off guard. She counted one to ten in her mind to calm herself down. "Darling?" she heard her dad call out to her. "yes! Yes, I understand. Sasuke and I will be there at seven tonight. Where are we eating?" she asked.

"probably the Red Lobster but dinner won't be until 8pm because I had some important things to attend to, I already informed the Uchiha's and they'll be there by that time. don't be late and be at your best behavior" he lectured her.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore but I'll always be yours. Don't worry I'll tell Sasuke" she smiled as she answered him. "okay that's good, good-bye dear take care, see you later."

"bye dad, you too." She hanged up.

As she press the cancel button on her phone, she remembered her dinner with Neji tonight. "ugh. This is so embarrassing" she slapped herself lightly on the cheek. _"now I have to talk to Sasuke couldn't this day be any worse??"_ she thought to herself.

"Sasuke" she called out to him. Sasuke ignored her but she didn't care, she went on with what she was supposed to say. "I don't care if you ignore me, I just want to tell you that we'll have dinner with our families tonight at eight at the Red Lobster." He looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"be on your best behavior, it was my dad who called." She continued. She realized being bitter is not an option nor it is an answer. She just needed to be civil with him, she is after all still living with him and they can't go on if neither of them talked. Plus, she knows deep inside that she still loves him and no matter what happens he's still her first love and he'll always be.

"fine" was only his answer. Ino sighed, he'd never cooperate. Sasuke was of course faking it, he was anxious that Ino would spill out everything and it'll cause him his future. He didn't know how he'd tell her to keep quiet but he was smart enough to realize that he wasn't in any position to tell her.

Ino proceeded to the kitchen, it was time to cook lunch and today lunch wouldn't be some heated up frozen gourmet but then before she prepared the ingredients she remembered Neji, it would be awfully embarrassing if she stand her up and so she decided to call him.

"hello? Neji?" she greeted when she heard that the other line had picked it up. "Ino, are you excited?" he teased. Ino laughed nervously on the other line, "I have something to tell you", "what? You missed me already?" he joked again. Ino couldn't stand him when he was like that, he'd always get her but most of the time what he said was always partly true.

"No silly! I'm sorry we couldn't go out tonight" she confessed. Neji was a bit disappointed, well not really "a bit" but a whole lot. He couldn't even sleep that morning when Ino promised to go out with him.

Since Neji was silent she decided to continue, "you see, I know I promised and all but my dad and Sasuke's family decided to have dinner together tonight. You know I couldn't back down." She said apologetically.

"I see. I understand, to be honest with you, I was really looking forward to have dinner with you but I guess it can't be helped." His voice was gloomy and it wasn't the same tone which he used when he first answered it. This made Ino very guilty.

"I'm really sorry Neji, tell you what why don't you come over for lunch to make up for dinner today then we could have dinner some other time." she gleefully suggested.

"you think it's okay?" he asked unsure. "yes! Why wouldn't be? It's not like we're having an affair right?" she said proudly. Unknown to her, Sasuke could overhear their conversation, well mostly what Ino says, and that very sentence hit a pang on him but other than that he felt jealous?

"then I guess, make that a lunch for three!" he said happily. Ino laughed at this, "it'll be the best lunch you ever have." She stated proudly. "I'll be looking forward to that" he shot back then they hanged up.

Ino for an unknown reason was always happy when she talked to him, she was always comfortable and she didn't even need to try hard to make him happy. It was sort of natural for them to make each other okay.

Sasuke didn't know what to say or what to do. He knows he didn't want Neji into their home or worse eating with them, technically they never ate together. He didn't even know why he suddenly flared up when Ino was giggling and laughing and even smiling when she talked to him.

"Sasuke, I'll have a friend for lunch today" she told him as she approached him on the couch. "who's he?" Ino was puzzled for a moment, "_he's curious?_ _and how did he know he's a he?_"she decide to drop the latter.

"he's a friend of mine from college, he used to tutor me. We were supposed to have dinner tonight but I cancelled it because of our families." She told him honestly. "I'd really appreciate it if you would for once eat with me so as to show him we're doing fine." She added, her eyes pleading.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "she looks so pretty when she pleads" he thought to himself. "I wouldn't be superficial with anyone" he protested. "_why did I just say that?" _he mentally scolded himself.

A tear escaped Ino's eyes. "Okay, if that what makes you happy" she told him disappointed. She then proceeded to make lunch.

~~~0~~~

After an hour of cooking, an hour early for lunch. She was finished cooking Sasuke's lunch. She was upset but she didn't complain, she just accepted the fact that no matter what she does Sasuke would never love her but she promised that for the last six months she'll still be a good wife.

"Sasuke, I'm finished with your lunch. You can eat first" she told, her voice still remained upset. "you can put it there, I'll just eat here" he ordered her coldly. Ino left Sasuke's lunch on the table of their living room then she returned to the kitchen to finish their (Neji and Ino's) lunch.

After 45 minutes, her lunch with Neji was finished. She set the table and cleaned the kitchen. "He'll be here any moment, I can feel it" she thought to herself.

After merely 5 minutes, her hunch was correct. Neji had rung the doorbell. Ino rushed to the front door excited. There was no trace of her sadness just moments ago. Sasuke went up to their bedroom.

Ino hugged Neji as she opened the door. "I'm glad you came!" she greeted him. "of course I will. You're the best cook there is, why would I decline?" he ensured her.

Sasuke saw the whole just before he reached the end of the stairs. He flared up again but thought he couldn't do anything anyway after declining her wish.

When they reached the dining area, Neji asked Ino "isn't Sasuke eating with us?" Ino looked on the floor, she didn't know what to say to save her face. "He doesn't feel like eating today, I wouldn't want to force him" she lied.

Neji knew she was lying since he saw that someone had been eating in the living room, the tray and plates were after left there. "Someone declined your cooking for real?" he teased to ease up the atmosphere.

"No! he just didn't want to" she said defensively. She knew she can cook and she knew very well everyone liked her dishes. Neji just laughed at her, "_he's been mistreating you, isn't he?" _Neji thought.

~~~0~~~

When they've finished their lunch and their small chat, Neji bid her good-bye. Ino on the other hand, was happy she had the chance to make it up to him. Sasuke was on the bedroom but kept a sharp ear on their lunch. He didn't know why he felt betrayed and somehow angry on whole situation.

Ino felt tired and a little bit sleepy after their meal. She decided to take a short nap before she prepares for dinner tonight. She headed up to their bedroom.

Sasuke stared at her the moment she entered the door until she reached bedside. "what's that look for?" she inquired. Sasuke looked away, Ino expected it. He never did answer her.

As she lay on their bed, Sasuke made himself busy by reading his book. He waited for Ino to drift into dreamland before he whispered something to her.

At five o'clock, Ino woke up feeling refreshed from her sleep. She looked at the other side of the bed to find a sleeping Sasuke. She smiled at the sight, "why'd have to make things difficult for me?" she whispered.

She tugged her gently to wake him up, he rubbed his eyes. "wake-up, we have dinner tonight" she told him her voice cheery. She then got up and walked to the shower. Unknown to her, Sasuke hid a smile.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was already outside waiting for Ino, they couldn't take their separate cars because it would be questionable for a married couple to ride different cars, well it's just weird right? You get the point.

The drive there was expectedly silent, it was uncomfortably silent. Ino has never really been on Sasuke's car. It smelled great, a mix of strawberries and cream, Ino looked on her window the whole. Sasuke was focused on he road.

"Do you mind if we listen some music?" Ino asked. Sasuke didn't answer, Ino took it as a "No." the music started playing.

_I was kinda hesitant to tell you__  
__Should I let you know__  
__I was never really like this before__  
__Need I say more___

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me__  
__I don't know what to do or I should be__  
__There's only one thing in my mind__  
__That's you and me_

_I'm a little bit of crazy__  
__I'm a little bit of a fool__  
__I'm a little bit of lonely__  
__I'm a little bit of all__  
__Oh, I need a cure__  
__Just a little bit of you__  
__And I will fall_

**[ a little bit – MYMP]**

And before the music could finish, he shut it off. "what was that for?" Ino snapped. She was getting caught with the music, she can somehow relate to it especially the chorus.

"it irritates me" he simply answered, eyes fixed on the road. "and besides, we're almost there."

"killjoy!" Ino muttered. Sasuke heard it but he decided not to argue. When they arrived, he didn't even open Ino's door. "_some gentleman"_ Ino thought to herself.

Sasuke waited for her to come out herself, he didn't want to open her door simply because he knows she can do it on her own and besides he didn't feel like it. Ino knew Sasuke wouldn't open the door even if she begged it and that would just be plain pathetic.

"took you long enough" Sasuke scolded her after she decided to get out. "if you opened the door for me like some other men, who I know are gentlemen then you wouldn't have waited." She snapped.

"I can be a gentleman but I choose who I should be a gentleman to" he stated coldly while walking. Ino's poor heart was crushed by his words. It was painful enough for him to decline her or to hear him say to leave him alone and now he doesn't even care about to be at least a gentleman especially someone like her.

She wanted to cry that very moment but she decided to suck it all up. Her tears won't make him love her and her tears wouldn't change anything, so why waste them.

~~~0~~~

In a private room, the two families gathered. Ino's only family was of course his father while Sasuke had his father, his mother and of course his brother, Itachi.

"There you are! You're just in time" Fugaku called out to them.

"Good Evening" Ino and Sasuke bowed to them courteously.

"Please have a sit" Mikoto greeted them.

Fugaku and Inoichi across each other on the head of the table, on Inoichi's left was Ino, beside her was Sasuke, who is obviously seated on his father's right. While on Fugaku's left was Mikoto, seated across Sasuke, on her left is Itachi, across Ino, seated on the right of Itachi.

All through out the meal they were quiet but as dessert came. They started to mingle. "How have the two of you been?" Inoichi asked the couple. Itachi smirked, he fully knew that Sasuke was treating Ino ill and they never really had a conversation that lasted five minutes.

Sasuke almost choked, he didn't know what to say. "We're doing great, Sasuke has been a great provider" Ino saved them.

"just what I have expected of him!" Fugaku proudly stated. Sasuke felt guilty but never showed any emotion. Itachi was shocked of what Ino had answered, he knew it was the exact of opposite.

"how about you dear? Has Ino been treating you good as well?" Mikoto questioned. Once again Sasuke paused for a while before he answered. "Ino has been a good wife, she cooks well and she has been taking good care of me" Ino blushed at his words.

"I see" Mikoto was convinced. "So, when will the two of you give us a grandchild?" Inoichi joked. Fugaku was enlightened. Mikoto chuckled and Itachi was eager for an answer.

Ino blushed and Sasuke was speechless. They looked at each other and all they saw were question marks on each faces. Everyone on the room laughed at their expressions, the two of them had faces redder than a tomato.

"I was just messing with you!" she patted her daughter's hand. "Dad!" Ino softly spoke. After joking and listening to conversations, Ino decided to take a break and refresh outside.

"please excuse me" she bowed graciously to the elders. Sasuke was puzzled. "She has grown into fine woman, you must proud of her" Mikoto complimented. "I'm most certainly am" Inoichi proudly announced.

After Ino left, Itachi as well excused himself. Sasuke was left with the elders. He wanted to go outside too but he couldn't leave his father, plus if he went outside he probably would have to deal with Ino and their non-stop silence.

~~~0~~~

"I thought I'd find you here" Ino was startled, she was feeling the night's breeze at the restaurant's balcony.

"what you said awhile ago, is that true?" he asked. Ino kept silent. "as I thought, you were just lying" Ino's eyes started to swell.

"here, you can have this" Itachi gave Ino his handkerchief. "I don't need it" she declined. "you'll need it" he insisted. She knew there was no point in lying or pretending, she held out her hand and reached for the hanky.

Itachi walked closer to Ino, they now both stood side by side on the balcony looking at moon. "I've always liked you as a little sister" he confessed. Ino blushed. "if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I understand."

"Onii-san" Ino hushed. Itachi put an arm around Ino's shoulder. He knew what was she going through and how long she needs to endure it.

Sasuke has finally excused himself from the elders, he was looking for Ino. This time, he wanted to talk to her about earlier and finally apologize. But what he saw stopped him from his tracks, on the balcony of the Red Lobster restaurant was his wife, Ino, and his older brother, Itachi, his arm around her shoulders while her head rested on him.

He walked up to them and when he was behind them, he "coughed" to make them known of his presence. Itachi dropped his arm around and Ino and the pair looked at him.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, Itachi perfectly knew well his brother's outraged. Ino on other hand didn't seem to care if his husband's furious.

"otouto" he poked his forehead, "I'll be heading back, I'll leave you here with Ino" he smiled sheepishly at him before he left the married couple alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

**A/N:**I apologize for the typographical errors, some missing words, my grammar and the OOCness of the characters. Thank you for the support! You ROCK.(:

~~~0~~~

Ino and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment after Itachi left. Ino broke the ice, "you want to say something?" her voice uninterested if he would give her an answer or not.

Ino waited for him to talk but after a few seconds, "just like always" she titled her head to look at the moon. The moon was full tonight, it shined at its brightest and the millions and billions of stars twinkled with it.

"you know, I've never expected you to answer any of my queries but I want to hear an answer, only one and that'll all be it." She confessed, her voice was still gloomy and in monotone. Sasuke walked beside her. Ino was surprised.

"why did you lie?" he asked. He didn't look at her, instead his eyes were fixed where Ino's eyes where, on the moon. "Don't you think it's pretty?" Ino didn't reply at his question.

"better than most nights" he replied. Ino looked at him for a moment. She examined his features slowly from the strands of his hair to the tip of his chin before she looked at the moon again. "There's a first for everything" she replied plainly.

"why?" he asked again, his voice pursuing. "To be honest with you" she started. "I've always known you, the way you react, what you want, what you don't, how you wanted your eggs to be cooked, how you wanted dinner was served. I even knew you were having an affair, I knew she would occasionally visit you, I knew you loved her and I knew you wanted me out" her voice was plain but in it was sorrow. Sasuke raised a brow, he looked at the blonde.

Ino turned to look at him again, "Sasuke, I know you but I don't know everything about you. I know you want a divorce after this marriage, you're just enduring my company because you don't want to loose your father's approval and your family's honor" she was on the verge of tears.

"How did you know?" he asked curiously. "You don't know me" she simply stated breaking off the staring contest and once again looked at the moon's beauty.

"thanks…" she heard Sasuke whisper. Ino didn't know how she would take that word in. she just wanted to cry.

At the back of Sasuke's mind, all the while he was looking at the moon on the balcony. He was fighting himself not to look at her, he didn't know why he would do such a silly thing since he had all the freedom to do it.

"_Ino's eyes illuminated with the moonlight, her sparkling blue gown matched the twinkle in her eyes. Her soft wheat hair flowed with the night's breeze and even in the darkest hour her porcelain skin glowed softly."_ This was Sasuke's thoughts even before they arrived at the restaurant. He watched her walked through their front lawn and into his car gracefully while some of her strands were gently blown by the wind. She was like an angel floating in mid air.

Ino started to cry softly, she didn't know if it was because she was happy or if it was because she lied. She felt guilty and happy at the same time. She was happy that once in their near to failure marriage Sasuke was able to say "thank you", guilty because she could readily tell their families she wanted a divorce but she didn't. She was also saddened by the fact that up until now. Sasuke loved Sakura.

Sasuke saw how the tears fall from Ino's eyes, he felt the need to comfort her especially after treating her ill throughout their marriage, he also felt guilty because he declined her only favor during lunch, but after all his maltreatment she still chooses to save him.

And for the first time, Sasuke placed an arm on Ino's shoulders. He tugged her gently so that she would face him then he gently pushes her head on his chest. "you can cry here" he softly spoke, his words sincere, his face softened.

This whole situation just made Ino wail in tears. She felt all the hurt and the sadness, she felt how lonely she was, how foolish she had been but what's this? She felt joy, that finally Sasuke hugged her? Or at least offer himself for comfort.

As Ino was about to finish, she could hear Sasuke's heartbeat. It was mesmerizing and equally soothing. Its beat was like lullaby, she felt like a child around someone's protective arms. She felt secured, she felt safe in his arms and this moment felt like an eternity in her mind. She didn't want to let go but she felt she had to.

She gently lifted her head and inches away from her were Sasuke's lips. She wanted to kiss him but she wanted him to initiate it. She could feel the warmth of the moist air from his nostrils. She fought temptation and gently pushed him away. "I'm okay now" she spoke, looking on the ground. "I'll go first" she told him as she walked away back into the restaurant.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"_as I thought, her hair not only feels soft but smells nice as well, a mixture of berries and sparkling champagne. Somehow, as I hold you in my arms I feel how a jerk I have been. I don't deserve someone like you. I'd let you hold on to me as long as you want but I can't promise you that I can ran after you. I don't know why I suddenly feel like this, I have and will always love only one woman and sadly it isn't you. You've suffered so much for me and I hate seeing anyone like this for my sake. Maybe just maybe if I've known you first then I would have loved you the way you want me to."_

"_as I watch you walk away from me, as I feel your face depart from my chest. I suddenly feel as if I'm missing something. Some would say I'm in love with you but I beg to differ, as I have told myself from the moment I said __**I do**__, I would only love one woman and right now I know it's not you_."

~~~0~~~

Sasuke stood at the balcony for a few moments to recollect his thoughts after which he decided to head back to their room.

Ino was already seated on her seat, the elders were still caught up with catching up with each others experiences and Itachi remained quiet unless spoken to.

Sasuke proceeded to take his seat beside Ino, Itachi looked at him from the door until he sat himself. Sasuke shot a look at him as if saying, "what?" Itachi just smirked at him.

"Ino dear" Mikoto grabbed Ino's attention. "I think it would be better if you would visit sometime. You've never really been out of the house since the marriage" she finished.

"Hai. I apologize, we would come and visit more often to make up for our shortcomings" she replied her head bowed. "I guess that would be alright, it would be nice if you could cook something for us" Mikoto requested.

"Don't worry, she's the best cook there is" Inoichi interrupted. "Then we'll have something to look forward to, don't we Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"I believe that would be something" Itachi replied assuring. Ino blushed at his comment, she really liked it when Itachi assured her of things just like others big brother.

"Father, if you would allow. I believe it's getting late" Sasuke interrupted. "my, my, look at the time. it sure flies fast" Fugaku exclaimed.

They called for the bill and after they've paid. They proceeded to the lobby. The first car to arrive was Inoichi's.

He bid the Uchiha's good-bye then kissed his little girl on the forehead, "be good" he reminded her. Ino just smiled at his dad's comment, "_he never wants me to grow up."_

Next car was the Uchiha's family car, "be sure to come visit, I'll be expecting you" Mikoto reminded Ino. "Hai" she replied, a smile still plastered on her face. "Make me proud son, we don't want to be old grandparents" Fugaku joked. Sasuke and Ino blushed thus making Fugaku and Itachi laugh at their tomato faces.

Next car was Itachi's,he waved the couple good-bye after whispering "everything's going to fall on the right places, just wait" to Ino. Sasuke was curious but Ino just smirked at this.

Lastly was Sasuke's car, as the driver gave the keys to him. He opened the door for Ino. Ino was surprised because at that same night, he refused to open the door then he hugged her and now he was being a gentleman pulling doors. But anyway, Ino gladly accepted as she took her seat.

As they were driving home, Ino couldn't help but ask "was that for show?" Sasuke didn't immediately respond. There was a long pause, Ino had given up that Sasuke would give her an answer but just then he smirked as he said the words "there's a first."

"you seem to be in a good mood today" she wanted the conversation to continue but Sasuke simply answered "hn."

But Ino was persistent, she wanted to grab that opportunity that little chance she had, "what songs do you like to listen to?" and as always Sasuke didn't respond.

She was losing hope but she still pursued, "I love the rain, do you?" Still, he didn't respond. "There'll be a meteor shower next month, do you want to watch with me?" she was now sounding desperate. Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Sasuke, what color do you like?" it was pathetic. Sasuke's thin patience had run out, he raised his voice as he spat "Yamanaka look! Just because I was kind to you awhile ago, just because I opened the door for you and just because I talk to you, doesn't mean I'm interested! You're being pathetic." The last words were merely a whisper but every word that came out from his mouth was taken in by Ino.

"I know" she muttered. She wanted to cry again but she chose to hold it in. "it's my fault anyway" she reasoned.

The silence in the car as they drove home was very uncomfortable. Neither of them talked during the whole trip and they never turned on some music.

As they reached their front yard, while Sasuke was opening their front door Ino was behind him. "when will we visit your parents?" Ino meekly asked. "I don't know, I don't plan to" he simply replied as he went inside.

~~~0~~~

Morning came and as usual, Ino woke up before Sasuke did. She did her morning routine then proceeded to make breakfast. She leaves Sasuke's breakfast and neatly set the table. She goes outside and starts her car's engine then drives away to work.

Sasuke wakes up the moment Ino does and only goes down to eat when he hears her car drive away. He looked at his food, he examined it carefully, there was no note, no I love you and no good morning. He decides to eat the food his wife prepared alone.

If you ever wondered why Sasuke does not work and prefers to stay at home is because he despise going to the office for work and stress himself on the people who would constantly greet him and congratulate him for his "near-to-perfect" wife and besides who would want to stress their butts out when they can stay at home, meet their girlfriend when their wife was away and still earn money from your stocks in the company run by your family?

~~~0~~~

In the afternoon after eating the lunch Ino had prepared for him in advance, Sasuke calls Sakura.

"Honey, I'm home alone." Sakura was catching her breath on the other line, "really? The pig is away? Did she tell you why she didn't go to work yesterday?" she asked.

"no, I figured she didn't feel like it" he answered plainly. "didn't feel like it? That's weird. She's a workaholic, isn't she?" Sakura's heavy breathing irritated Sasuke.

"what are you doing right now? Why do you sound like that?" he asked or more demanded. "don't worry honey, I'm at the gym right now, no need to worry. Anyway, I'll catch you later. Be there in an hour" she said as she smiled, joy in her voice.

"well? Hurry, Yamanaka's going to be home at four. You don't want her to see us" Sasuke was eager to see her. "on the contrary dear, I'd rather have her see us then she'll realize what she means to you" Sakura boasted.

"just hurry" he answered plainly then hung up. _"she'll realize what she means to you" _these words kept repeating on his head. "_what does she mean to me anyway?_" he asked himself.

~~~0~~~

Sakura arrived at the couple's house at two o'clock. She knocked on the door. Sasuke opened it with a smirk then he hugged her passionately as he nipped on her neck. She returned the favor as she pressed herself against him, her hands ruffling his hair. "I missed you" Sasuke said in between kisses.

Sasuke closed the door as they stayed that way until they reached the sofa. Sakura gently pushed him as she broke off from the moment. Sasuke confused, shot her a look.

"you owe me" Sakura said seductively. Sasuke's face showed he didn't know what she was talking about. "last time" Sakura reminded.

Sasuke didn't want to talk about it so he plunged in for a kiss, Sakura broke it off. "What?" Sasuke snapped pissed. "now you know how it feels" Sakura said seductively. She then closed the gap between them as she kissed him on the lips, on his neck then nibbled his earlobe.

Sasuke couldn't stand it, how could he be mad as he felt his whole body intensify, it felt good. He moaned as Sakura sat on top of him still kissing his lips.

Sasuke stood up, they were now both seating. Sometimes they opened their eyes and looked into each others gaze then they closed them and feel the immense heat building up inside.

His hands where everywhere, on her hair, on her hips, on her back then he would caress her breasts. Every time Sasuke caressed them then squeeze them gently but hard enough to make her feel it, a moan escapes Sakura's lips.

She held his hand as he caressed her breasts. She wanted him to touch her there. She showed him how she wanted to be caressed, how she wanted to be touched and the right amount of squeeze that'll make her want him more.

She took his shirt off as Sasuke unbuttoned her blouse in between his touch and kisses. She pressed herself harder on him then she rocked back and forth on her seat. It was causing Sasuke distress as he feels his member throbbing under his boxers.

The only thing that's keeping Sakura's breast from Sasuke's lips was her brassiere. Sasuke was about to unhook it when they heard a car park on the garage.

"Ino" Sasuke thought. Sakura had a scheme, she wanted Ino to see them making out so that she'll just let him go. So she decided to continue what they had stopped. Sasuke's eyes were wide open, he didn't pay attention as Sakura kissed his lips.

"Sakura" he said as he wanted her to stop. He didn't want Ino to see them like this especially having sex in front of her. "Sakura" he called out again as he heard the engine stop.

"let her see us" Sakura whispered as she continued kissing him on the neck. "Please" Sasuke pleaded. "No" she teased, a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Sakura" he called out again for the third time as he heard the car door close. "No" she protested.

~~~0~~~

Meanwhile, outside Ino parked her car. She saw Sakura's pink Bentley parked in front of their house. "not this again" she said to herself.

Ino didn't want to see Sasuke and Sakura make-out again. She felt that she couldn't bear the pain to see them that way for the second time. she wouldn't know what to do.

"Ino, calm yourself" she thought. She took her time outside, she didn't want to interrupt anything.

She unlocked and opened the door slowly. What she saw was quite unexpected Sasuke and Sakura sitting side-by-side watching television in the living room.

She didn't want them to notice her presence, too bad they were already aware. She whispered "I'm home" to herself. She didn't want them to look back at her thus she didn't make any noise but again it wasn't a good day because Sakura was persistent.

"home early?" she mocked her. "oh! I didn't notice you, yeah" she lied. "c'mon dear, didn't notice? Are you blind?" she mocked again. "I'm not really observant" she lied again.

Sasuke felt he needed to stop Sakura or else it'll be bye-bye future for him. "stop it" Sasuke whispered. Sakura held a hand as if telling him "wait"

"so, how have you been?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine and you?" Ino felt awkward. She was hoping Sasuke would look back at her then stop Sakura, it was unbearable.

"great!" Sakura boasted. "I see, if you will I need to go now" Ino reasoned. "so soon? Why rush?" Sakura's tone was intriguing, she wanted Ino to cry. "I have to meet someone" she said as she left them. The last words Ino said were heard loud and clear by Sasuke. He wanted to ask who but he couldn't.

"Ino changed. She lost her attitude, good for her" Sakura told Sasuke. "what did you do to her? Crush her self-esteem?" she chuckled. Sasuke didn't answer.

"I think you should go" Sasuke suggested. "now?" Sakura questioned, Sasuke nodded.

"why? Are you afraid she'll find out?" Sakura's voice raised but before Sasuke could answer "Honey! She knows we're together, she just need to open her eyes" she spat. Sasuke stood silent.

"I'm not leaving. I want to see who's this _someone_ she's talking about because it might be some imaginary friend she made up" Sasuke was also curious who this "someone" is, he expected it was a client or something. "suit yourself" he told her.

~~~0~~~

An hour and thirty minutes passed, still no one was ringing the door bell. "I told you it was an imaginary friend" Sakura boasted as she laughed. Sasuke sighed in relief. Ino was still upstairs doing God knows what.

After ten minutes, they heard a car arrive. Sakura eagerly waited for the bell to ring. She was not disappointed because after a minute, the bell rung.

Sasuke stood up to open the door. His pupils dilated in shock as he witness the last person he could've imagined to have come. It was Neji Hyuuga dressed elegantly in a coat with a bowtie.

Everything froze. Neji was shocked as well because he didn't expect Sasuke would open it, Sakura's mouth almost dropped as she ogled at Neji. "Damn, he looks so hot" she thought to herself.

Then when things weren't as unexpected as this, Ino came rushing down the stairs wearing a silver short dress with matching purse and pumps. She was wearing an elegant diamond necklace with matching earrings, her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, it was curled on the ends. She looked like a goddess her natural beauty overflowing.

Sasuke felt like stopping her, at that point how he wished he was Neji with a date like Ino. Not only that, at that moment he felt like holding her hand wrapping it around his arm and make the world see just how beautiful and kind-hearted his wife is.

"did you wait?" time had finally start moving as Ino asked Neji. "nope, are you ready?" he asked. Ino smiled sweetly as Neji held her hand and wrap it around his arm. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura dumbfounded. Ino didn't look at Sasuke the moment she walked through the door nor when she rushed to see Neji.

Sasuke looked at them as he mentally screamed "look back." Sakura blinked as she teased Sasuke, "guess she's not that into you anymore." A smile escaped her lips.

~~~0~~~

**A/N:** it was still a good day for Ino huh? Hehe. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

**A/N:**I apologize for the typographical errors, some missing words, my grammar and the OOCness of the characters. Thank you for the support! You ROCK.(:

"**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVORITES."**

---0---

Ino didn't look back, her hand was wrapped around Neji's arm and her smile and giggles were so serene as she looked at Neji in the eyes. Neji on the other hand, smiled as he looked at Ino so happy. It was as if Sasuke and Sakura were never there. It was hard on Sasuke's part, he was being torn apart with a feeling he knew he felt but he never wanted to admit it.

"Sasuke, Ino's over you isn't she?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke who was staring outside where Neji and Ino trailed off. Sasuke didn't answer her.

"Aren't you happy? We should celebrate" Sakura provoked. Sasuke didn't know if he should celebrate, celebrate because their plan is going where it should go but it's weird he doesn't feel happy as he was supposed to.

~~~0~~~

"_Sakura, I need to tell you something" Sasuke sincerely spoke. "what? You're going to propose?" Sakura was excited, she was giggling. _

"_no" Sasuke spoke. Sakura felt there was something wrong with Sasuke, so she asked "what is it? Is there something bothering you?" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders._

"_Sakura, I'm going to get married" he still was calm and composed as he uttered the words. "what?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief removing her arms around Sasuke._

"_I'm sorry" Sasuke hugged his beloved girlfriend. "Sasuke, how could you? I thought you love me? I thought we would be together? How could you do this to me??" Sakura cried as she spoke the words._

"_it wasn't my decision. It was father's" Sasuke confessed. "and besides, you know I'll only love you and only you. I didn't want the marriage but I couldn't complain. You know father." He continued._

"_why Sasuke? Your father knew about us? How?" her voice was shaking her tone demanded an answer. "I don't know Sakura, I don't know" was all he could say._

"_then? What will happen between us? Are you breaking-off with me?" she asked her eyes pleaded no. "no, I won't break-up with you. Wait for me Sakura" Sasuke held her hands._

"_how long?" Sakura asked. "we'll be married a year from now, my father told me we can do whatever we wanted after a year. She could file a divorce then we could be together again" Sasuke assured her taking her into his arms._

"_Since when did you knew about this?" she pushed him softly making him look at her. "a few months ago" he spoke softly._

"_when did you meet her?" she asked, "when I was in high school. I didn't know it'll be like this" he confessed. he hugged her tightly then kissed her lips softly to assure her everything will be alright, that no matter what happens he'll still be with her, love her and make her happy._

~~~0~~~

Sakura's phone beeped, she read the message then looked at Sasuke. "what is it?" Sasuke asked, he broke off from his gaze. "nothing maybe let's reschedule this celebration, it's still too early" Sakura stated.

"where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going to meet my aunt" she simply said. She walked up to him then pecked him on the lips, "bye, I love you" she told him as she walked out the door. "you too, love you" he didn't protest nor did he question her. Sasuke trusted Sakura in everything she does and whatever she says. He knows she'll wait for him, after all it was their agreement.

"thank you so much Neji" she hugged her. "what is that for?" he asked. "you saved me back there" she told him as she fixed her hair.

"from what?" he asked even though he knew what she meant. "you mean from who" she laughed. Neji looked at her, "from who?"

"I noticed Sakura was there, are you two still having it bad?" he asked as he drove. "we're still not in good terms" she gloomed.

"Sasuke?" he asked. "yeah" she looked at road. "so it's still too early for dinner, where do you want to go?" he asked to remove the tense atmosphere.

"you're the one who's taking me out tonight, you didn't plan?" she joked sarcastically. "oh I'm sorry princess, I wanted it to be spontaneous and besides I had it planned but someone called me early to pick her up and I haven't thought about what we should do since my plan won't start until it's seven"

"sorry, are you talking to me?" she replied. They both laughed after she said that sentence. "but Ino, if you want to talk about anything I'm just here for you" he told her sincerely.

~~~0~~~

Neji drove into a nearby park, there were children playing on the sandboxes, the monkey bars, the swings, and the seesaws. "this feels nostalgic" Ino confessed.

"why?" he curiously asked. "nothing, it's like I feel I've been here before but I couldn't remember" she looked around, eyeing every detail of the park.

"you've been here before?" he asked again. "I couldn't remember, to be honest I never remembered much about my childhood but there's this one thing that's vague to me."

"what is that?" Neji was curious. "let's sit on the swing maybe I'll remember" she told him while they walked towards the swings.

"remember anything?" he asked again as he sat on a white swing. "no, I remember a boy but I couldn't remember him clearly" she spoke as she swayed on the swing next to Neji.

"maybe you were just dreaming" he hypothesized. "yeah maybe I was" she said but she didn't want to drop the thought. Neji looked at her, her face was always calm and cheery but somehow it still displayed loneliness.

"Ino, you like ice cream don't you?" Neji asked as he broke his stare. "sure" she smiled at him. Neji bought an ice cream for himself and for Ino. Ino on the other hand, still was on a daze.

"hey! Piglet. Here's your ice cream, why are you so serious?" he teased. "don't you ever call me piglet again" she pretended to be angry as she grabbed the frozen dessert.

"mmmm" as Ino licked her ice cream. "you're like a child" Neji confessed. "how'd you know I like strawberry?" she looked at him while eating her ice cream.

"because you told me that before when I tutored you in chemistry. You said only ice cream can make you feel better except medications" he recalled.

"I didn't think you'd remember, you didn't even buy me" she confessed. "but I did treat you to an ice cream parlor when you aced the test, didn't i?" Ino laughed at her memory. Those were some of the good old days between them. Neji always pretended he didn't care, he was strict and sometimes he'd smack her softly. But he was protective of her and he'd always remember what she said and what she wanted and one of those things was ice cream, her favorite dessert.

After finishing their ice cream, Ino finally asked "Don't you think it's ironic we're wearing these and we're here in a park? Plus, we don't even know where we would go."

"on the contrary, I know but it wouldn't be as fun as this if you knew what's on the table. And yea, it's okay wearing formal suits and dresses in parks. That's the best thing about democracy" Ino only laughed at Neji's speech though she wonders how the heck he could easily answer her out of the blue thoughts.

"so, if you would just stop laughing at me. I know the perfect place we should go" Neji offered his hand and Ino took it. She stood up from the swing then walked while her hand was wrapped around Neji's arm. "I see you're still working out" she complimented along the way.

When they reached the car, Neji opened the door for Ino. as soon as he sat down on the driver's seat, Neji reached for the glove compartment. There was a black blindfold, he held it in front of her. "now, if you would kindly wear this" he said. Ino looked at him then at the blindfold. "what's this all about?" she asked curiously.

"you trust me, don't you?" he asked seriously. Ino nodded. "good" Neji exclaimed. Ino looked at her watch before she took the blindfold. "it's only 5:30, I thought you planned 7?" she asked. Neji threw her the same question, Ino sighed in defeat. "I never liked surprises but they're fun, I can't hate them"

~~~0~~~

"we're here" he said. "finally" she was exhausted. It was an hour drive from where they had been and having a blindfold and not seeing the sights was probably the most boring thing you could have imagined except of course if you slept but Ino would rather wait and see what's in store for her rather than slack off.

As Neji removed Ino's blindfold, Ino's eyes glittered at the same time she was awed. "wow! Neji, it's been years since I've been here. I missed this place so much, I feel like I'm a kid again" she hugged Neji in delight.

They were outside an amusement park much like Disneyland only smaller. Ino used to go to this park when she was younger. The last she had been here was when she was seven years old. She had spent almost all her weekends here before with her mom and dad.

There were billions of lights much like the stars, there was a carousel in the middle of the park surrounded by a moat, a Ferris wheel that overlooked the whole park, cable cars that went round some shops and rides and other rides you could have imagined in regular parks. There were candy stands and food stores, ice cream bars and restaurants, souvenir shops and clothing stores, it was pretty much a kid's haven and Ino has become a kid once again.

After enjoying some of the rides, Ino's eyes were drawn to a stand.

"hey Neji, I want to try that" Ino called out to him as she pointed at the pellet guns

"are you sure?"

"yea, I'm sure. I'm going to get that" she pointed at the large stuffed teddy bear. It was chocolate brown in color, its eyes were sparkling and what had caught Ino's eyes was the big red bow tied around its neck. Neji laughed at her. "you doubt me?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"let's see" he replied.

"I'll pay your first try. Hopefully it'll be your last" he said as he handed the money.

"how do you play this?" Ino asked the man.

"you'll have to knock down thirty soldiers with twenty bullets to get the prize" he explained.

"what?? Isn't that cheating?" she raised a tone in disbelief.

"that's how it is miss" he answered plainly.

"you still want to do this?" Neji asked her. Ino winked at him, "I don't back down" she smiled as she held the gun.

First try, "for hitting 18 soldiers, you get a lollipop." Neji smiled sheepishly. "I'm not going to give up" she stated.

Second try, "for hitting 20 soldiers, you still get a lollipop" Neji smiled once again. Ino groaned.

Third try, "for hitting 16 soldiers, you get a lollipop" Neji chuckled. Ino eyed him.

nth try, "for hitting 23 soldiers, miss you still get a lollipop" Neji was containing his laughter. Ino was on the verge of crying. "isn't there anything better than lollipop?" she asked the man. "sorry miss but it's all we got" he replied pitying Ino.

"ungh. Neji" she groaned frustrated. "guess, it's not your day huh?" Ino sulked looking at the floor. "but I really want it" she complained.

"say, why don't I just buy you one?" Neji thought

"I don't want that…" she gloomily responded.

"I see. Are you hungry?" Ino nodded.

"let's buy some hotdogs maybe you'll forget about it" he said as they walked towards the hotdog stand. Ino looked at the stuff bear once again before she caught up with Neji.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke on the other hand stayed at home. He thought about what happened today, recollecting his thoughts. "she keeps popping up" he thought to himself.

"_I have buried this feeling long before, it couldn't possibly go back. I need some air"_

~~~0~~~

After eating hotdogs, "Ino, I need to use the bathroom. I'll get back to you" Neji excused himself. Ino motioned her hand as if to say, "it's okay"

After 15 minutes of waiting, Ino couldn't wait any longer. "what's taking him so long?" she mused to herself.

Then when Ino decided to look for a bench to seat on, Neji surprised her from behind handing out the stuffed bear she wanted from the stand. "how'd you get this?" she asked him in delight.

"what do you think?" Neji eyed her. "you didn't buy this did you?" she asked. Neji chuckled.

"I don't want this" she handed it to him. "I was just kidding, I didn't. it was hard but I managed" he replied handing it out to her again.

"really?" she was suspicious. "yes, really. You know me, I wouldn't lie to you" he assured her.

Ino hugged the stuff bear and muttered a "thanks!" Neji smiled.

"it's almost time" Neji told her.

"what's almost time?"

"you'll know" he replied. "but before that, we need to buy some new clothes and get out here, fast" he grabbed Ino's hand and they headed out for a clothing store.

"why do we need clothes for?" she asked curiously.

"you wouldn't want to ride a motorcycle wearing that, right?" Ino nodded. "well, that's settled. It's time to find some clothes" he went around picking clothes for Ino.

"here, try these" he handed her the clothes.

After 5 minutes, she went out of the fitting room wearing dark blue jeans and a purple round neck top with a white smiley on the middle of the shirt.

"simple but comfy" she replied. "can I pick your clothes?" she asked. Neji nodded then smiled at her.

Neji fitted a white v-neck shirt which was slightly loose and a pair of khaki short pants. "just how I like it" he complimented.

"now, let's buy some shoes" Neji said as they headed towards the shoes section. Ino and Neji each bought a matching pair of sneakers and socks.

"tell me, what's this about?" she asked again. Neji didn't respond. "I paid for them let's go" he grabbed Ino's hand again as they walked out of the store and the amusement park.

"where are we going?" she asked again. "just someplace" he answered as they walked to a white motorcycle. Neji handed Ino a helmet as he wore his.

"where's your car? Who owns this?" she asked. "we're not taking my car, I asked someone to pick it up and instead give me this" he responded as he motioned Ino to hop on. Ino followed.

"hold on tight" he told her, Ino wrapped her arms around Neji's waist as she rested her head on his back.

Neji started the motor and drifted fast enough for Ino to hold on to him tighter. "don't close your eyes" he told her.

Neji drove to a cliff overlooking the city and the park.

"we're here"

"where are we?"

"you wouldn't know if you wouldn't look" he held her shoulders and faced her towards the scene

"I've never imagine the city to be this beautiful"

"I guess some things look better from a distance"

"what do you mean?" she asked curiously

"I don't know someone told me that and I guess that person's right" he replied

Ino was going to answer him but fireworks started popping from the sky. It was a spectacular sight.

"this was what I was talking about earlier" Neji told her.

"what? Some things look better from a distance?" she asked

"no" he chuckled. "it's the almost time thing"

"aa" Ino laughed at herself

"don't you think they're so close but still they're far way?" he asked

"the fireworks?" Neji nodded. "I think we should just you know enjoy them while they're here because after that they'll be gone forever" she replied.

"I guess that works too"

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was out for a night at the bar with his best friend Naruto and their old college buddies, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Sasuke, I heard Neji has been going to your house?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stayed silent sipping his beer.

"how's Ino doing?" Chouji asked.

"fine" he answered sternly.

"Sasuke you're lying" Shikamaru interrupted.

"what are you implying?" Sasuke eyed him.

"Sasuke, we all know about it. You don't need to lie" Naruto reasoned.

"what do you want me to tell you?" Sasuke asked them.

"the truth" Shino spoke.

"are you saying I'm a liar?" he spoke monotonous. No one answered.

"cheer's everyone" Kiba shouted as he raised his glass scratching the back of his head. Everyone raised theirs except Sasuke. They all looked at him, "I'm going" he told them.

Sasuke left them and paid the bill.

"lee's coming" Kiba told the others.

"good, the more the merrier" Naruto was excited as he took a gulp

"why'd you have to ask him?" Shino asked Chouji

"I just wanted to know, Ino's our friend too" he replied

"and besides it's time he knows she doesn't deserve what he's doing to her" Shikamaru lazily answered.

"how are things between you and Temari?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"she's coming next month"

"wow! That's something we should be happy about" Kiba raised his glass again

"to Temari and Shikamaru" Naruto teased. Shikamaru grinned.

When Lee arrived…

"hey guys!" lee greeted them

"Lee! You're here" everyone who's sober answered

"why is Neji going to teme's house?" Naruto asked Lee. Everyone gathered closely to hear the answer.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he's been out lately" he answered.

"is Neji?-" Chouji asked.

"-no" Lee abruptly answered.

"how do you know?" Shino asked.

"I just" Lee responded. Shikamaru and Chouji knew the real reason but they weren't sure if it was still it.

"hey tell us!" Naruto hiccupped.

"yea! Tell us!" a drunk Kiba second emotion. Shikamaru gave a look at Lee to make up a story but Lee was stubborn and spilled the beans. Shikamaru smacked his forehead and everyone went "aa.. oo.." as Lee continued his story.

~~~0~~~

Ino and Neji rode the motorcycle all the way to Sasuke and Ino's house. She held him around her arms, she looked so happy and Neji displayed the same affection.

"why do you make me feel like a kid again?" she asked him

"don't you want the feeling?" he asked her. Ino thought for awhile then answered, "I love the feeling because when I look back I forgot what it felt like a child. It's like I never been one" she answered truthfully.

"then maybe that's why" Ino hugged Neji while he rested on the motorcycle. Neji was shocked, "thanks!" Ino told him sweetly. Neji didn't know how he'd react but he held her softly with an arm. Ino did the unexpected or in Neji's case he didn't expect. Ino kissed him on the forehead as she bid her goodbye.

Neji muttered a "sweet dreams" then waited for Ino to get inside the house. He held his forehead where Ino kissed him, he felt a little warm. He then sped the motorcycle home a smile tainted on his lips.

Unknown to them, Sasuke saw the whole thing. Though he didn't know what they talked about. He saw how his wife kissed another man on the forehead, how she hugged him and that he hugged her back with an arm. He felt a tinge of pain and suddenly became flustered in anger.

He parked his car, walked inside of their house and into their bedroom. Ino was inside the bathroom. Sasuke sat on his side of the bed and waited for Ino to come out.

As Ino walked out of the bathroom Sasuke looked at her, she looked at him curiously. "_what is he thinking_" she thought to herself. When she reached the bedside, Sasuke stood up from his seat. Walked up to Ino, it was so close it was awkward. Inches away from her lips, Ino thought he was going to kiss her since he motioned forward. She closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at her lips but passed them, instead he got close to her ear. "_this way you'll hear me_" he told himself.

Ino could smell Sasuke, he reeked of beer but still a tinge of his perfume. Ino thought he was just drunk and she wanted to push him but Sasuke whispered "I thought I was the only one but I was wrong"

---0---

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy at school lately but I promise you that the next chapter will be a SASUINO confrontation. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

**A/N:**I apologize for the typographical errors, some missing words, my grammar and the OOCness of the characters. Thank you for the support! You ROCK.(:

"**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVORITES."**

"what do you mean?" Ino was confused. Sasuke was still leaning on Ino's ear.

"Neji, you" he accused. Ino jerked, her eyes shot wide-open.

"Sasuke, are you drunk?" she pushed him to face her

"you're just like me" he accused again.

"I don't understand" Ino was being terrified. "_has he gone mad" _she thought.

"Neji, you're going out with him. He's your lov-" and before Sasuke could finish, Ino slapped him.

"so you're accusing me of having an affair? Have you gone mad? You're drunk for Kami's sake!"

"now you've got the guts to slap my face? And lecture me? He must've changed you"

"don't talk about him like that! He's not what you think"

Sasuke traced her face with a finger, "he's clearly what I think he is, you wouldn't display affections publicly" he said in a suave voice.

"what? Sasuke why are you accusing me of things? What's your problem?"

"you're my problem" he almost whispered to himself but Ino heard him, he fixed his eyes on the floor.

"i-I'm your problem? Is this what this is all about? You can't stand me? What did I do to you to deserve all this? Was I not a good person? Did I treat you so bad that you would say those things?" tears ran through her cheeks while she said those things. Sasuke remained silent but the last sentence echoed through his mind _"Did I treat you so bad that you would say those things?"_

"Sasuke, did I do anything to you?" Ino asked again. Sasuke remained silent looking on the floor. He couldn't answer her after all she didn't do anything or at least anything that could've harmed him.

"why aren't you answering me? I didn't do anything, right? Or did I? or are you just too proud to even admit it?" Ino looked down on Sasuke, who was on her feet.

"you kissed Neji, you hugged him publicly. What else do you want me to say?"

"So this is all about him? He didn't do anything to you! and even if you saw me kissing him. It was on the cheek Sasuke, on the cheek!" she was enraged. Sasuke was silent again not looking at her. He was obviously envious but he couldn't directly admit that.

"I didn't want to bring this up but since you're accusing me of things, I want to get things straight. I've always been wondering, I know the answer but I want you to say it. Are you having an affair with Sakura?"

Sasuke flinched. He didn't expect she'd ask this. He remained silent. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Sasuke, answer me" Ino almost pleaded.

Sasuke looked at her, he was ashamed but he was man enough to admit. "yes" then as he said the words tears ran down Ino's face. She was fighting it hard for them not to fall but this was all too much.

"now you can have you're way with Neji" he told her as he stood from the floor. He wanted to brush the tears away, he was reaching for her face but Ino slapped his hands while saying "don't touch me"

Sasuke was guilty, he didn't mean to make her cry or if he did he didn't want to see her. He waited for her to stop crying. He sat in front of her, looking at her face while the tears were streaming down and her sounds of sobbing ceased.

She wiped of the remaining tears then she looked at him. "do you want to say anything?" she asked him directly looking in his eyes. "_please tell me you're sorry, it's all I need to hear"_ were Ino's thoughts.

"nothing" he said coldly. "so I was just a toy? Why didn't you refuse marrying me?" she asked again.

"because I couldn't"

"Sakura and you never broke up, right? You're waiting for the year to expire. That was your plan, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"you want to say something?" he didn't respond.

"if you don't, I have. It's been nine months Sasuke and three more months you'd be free from me. Free to be with Sakura. But you don't have to wait that long, I'll file a divorce tomorrow morning. I'll talk to my lawyer, I'll tell him to rush things for us. Then maybe by the end of our 12 months, you're free" every word she said pierced her heart. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to leave him. He was all she ever wanted, all she ever wished but she couldn't stand the person she loves suffering because of her.

"excuse me" Ino stood up from the bed and went downstairs. Sasuke didn't know if he should be happy about it because he should but something in his chest ached.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke woke up by the scent of breakfast. His head ached probably from a hang-over he had last night. He looked at the bed, Ino wasn't there anymore. "_she's probably gone to work_" he thought.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen, in there was a prepared breakfast for him. There was toast, butter and jelly, omelets, bacon, hotdogs, ham and freshly squeezed orange juice. A pitcher of water was also there and some medications. The table was prepared differently because there had been a fresh batch of flowers on the center.

He took a piece of bacon then chewed it. "_just the way I like it_" he thought. He was also surprised by the note. It had been weeks or rather months since he saw one and he admitted to himself he missed it a lot. He smiled at this.

"_Good Morning Honey! Did you have a goodnight's sleep? I love you."_

But this time not like he did before, he folded the note and kept it in the cupboard. He sure missed those notes a lot.

After eating breakfast, he watches in the living room as always but there was something on the table it was a letter.

~~~0~~~

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Good morning! I hope you're ecstatic. Did you enjoy breakfast today? I made it especially for you. I know by the time you read this, you've already finished eating, was it good? I've also prepared you lunch and dinner in advance. I hope the food won't spoil._

_Maybe it'll be the last time I'll do it and I've even attached those notes you always find annoying. How I missed doing those for you, it has been three months since I stopped writing._

_I have always loved you from the start and you'll always be my first love, I want to thank you for being with me for the past nine months because even if we didn't talk much, the time we spent together were the happiest moments in my life. How ironic right? Because we never really did but waking up in the morning and the time right before bedtime, seeing you sleep made my heart skip a beat. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. It hurts me to think that I've only hurt you during the time we've been together. I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you personally that I have to say good-bye this way. I couldn't face you because it hurts too much to say these words._

_I hope that you and Sakura would be happy, I didn't mean to ruin your relationship. I don't want to be in between you two and so I bid you my last good-bye. Though I know, you would just crumple this and throw it like you always do with my notes that I've always seen in the trash bin, I still want you to read this coz it will mean so much to me._

_our house or rather yours is a place I'll never forget, I've grown completely comfortable in it even though I don't own a thing except for my clothes and the things I brought on our marriage. I won't be coming anymore tonight, I've got a place but I know you wouldn't be interested if I tell you. You'll just be annoyed. I've also kept my promise last night, I've called my lawyer by the time you read this._

_Always be happy Sasuke. I wish you all the best and may happiness always be with you._

_Ino Yamanaka._

~~~0~~~

Sasuke crumpled the paper after reading the letter, he knew and admitted to himself he was enraged that Ino was gone and the fact that he didn't know where she is but one thing crossed his mind when he was looking for answers and it was none other than, "Neji" his name escaped his lips.

He rushed to the kitchen and checked the fridge and yes, Ino was honest. She did prepare him an advance lunch and dinner. They were in Tupperware's each having a label of "lunch" and "dinner" then a smiley after.

He didn't want to believe all this though it was good for him and Sakura. He proceeded to the bedroom and opened her drawers and cabinets. And sure enough they were empty. Ino was gone for good, she'll never be back and probably they'll never see each other again.

That was when everything flashbacked in his memory. He was drunk last night, he didn't go home when he left the boys. He went to another private bar to drink. He didn't know why he was upset over someone like Ino. He missed her but he didn't want to acknowledge the feeling because it was like cheating. He didn't want to cheat on Sakura then something popped through his mind, he started drinking more.

He arrived home only to see Ino and Neji hugging then seeing Ino kissing Neji on the cheek. It pierced him but he didn't know why, he was enraged last night and said things he regretted and now Ino was gone for good.

Suddenly while sulking in his misery, the door bell rang. How he wished it was Ino but still he didn't know why he missed her and her "annoying" attitude. He immediately ran to the front door. "_if this is Ino, I'll hug her and say I'm sorry_" he thought.

As he turned the knob, he saw a glimpse of pink hair. It was Sakura. Not someone he expected but he should be happy, right? He was not quite.

"Sakura? What are you-"

"-Ino called me, I'll be here to stay" Sakura didn't let Sasuke finish. Sasuke was surprised.

"what did she say?" he asked curiously but carefully not to show Sakura he wanted to know.

"she told me you were getting a divorce and I was free to live with you, isn't it great?" she said cheerfully hugging Sasuke.

"when did she call you? yeah, great!" putting emphasis on great. The reason? He didn't know why.

"aren't you happy?" Sakura asked, she could feel he wasn't as happy as he should be.

"of course I am, why do you think I shouldn't?" he lied

"good because were going out tonight"

"where are we going?"

"we're going to celebrate, do you have something to do?"

"nothing" he replied monotonously

"honey could you get my things on the car? They're a little heavy." She asked. He didn't bother replying, he got her suitcases from the trunk.

Sakura made her way into the house. she checked the whole house from the living up into the bedroom.

After Sasuke settled her baggage in the living room, Sakura complimented "spotless"

"I guess" Sasuke replied.

"I don't clean, we'll get a housekeeper" she ordered. Sasuke protested, he didn't want housekeepers not because he didn't have the money which is very ironic because with his bank account he could keep 50 of them for the rest of his life but because he wanted the house private and quiet.

"then you clean the house, does Ino clean?"

"I don't. I don't know, I don't see her"

"if the house is this clean, then she is if you don't and unless you have a housekeeper."

"Sakura, I don't clean the house and I don't have plans cleaning. I also refuse to get a housekeeper."

"then what are we supposed to do?"

"clean after ourselves and minimize clutters" he suggested

"fine, whatever" Sakura replied as she brought her luggage upstairs to start unpacking.

Sasuke stayed downstairs to watch TV.

~~~0~~~

"honey, I'm hungry. Do you have some food?" Sakura asked. It was 12 o'clock and according to Sakura and Sasuke's stomach it was time for lunch.

"in the fridge" he pointed a hand. Sakura proceeded to the kitchen to check what was in there.

"you don't have one" Sakura shouted.

"there's some food there, you can cook" he replied.

"I don't cook!" "_what is this woman's problem_" Sasuke grumbled.

"you used to cook" Sasuke told her as he approached the fridge.

"I did but we have cooks to do that" she protested.

"now you don't know anything?" he asked.

"I could try"

"okay, suit yourself. I'm hungry too" Sasuke replied holding his stomach.

He was about to go back in the living when Sakura held out a Tupperware, "what's this?" she asked. Holding the one with "LUNCH :)" written on it.

"Ino cooked it, we could eat it instead"

"you like her food?" she asked sarcastically. Sasuke didn't respond but deep inside he wished he'd just eat it.

"silence means yes. You don't need this. I'll just throw it away and make you a new one" she tossed the food into the garbage. Sasuke wanted to catch it but he couldn't not in front of Sakura.

~~~0~~~

At 2 o'clock lunch was finished. Sasuke was already starving. He sat in the dinner table for the first time in nine months with someone he could eat with. Sasuke took a bite on the food that was served to him which he by the way didn't know what it was.

His eyes started to water the food was too salty. It was like drinking saltwater from the sea. "so? What do you think?" Sakura asked, a smile on her lips.

"you call this food?" Sasuke complained. "I tried" Sakura reasoned.

"it's too salty didn't you even taste it?" he asked.

"nope. I thought it was fine"

"ungh. Sakura, could you just call some fast food. I'm really hungry and you're just trying to kill me with this" Sakura was about to call Chinese food but Sasuke stopped her.

"what?" she glared at him after he discriminated her food. "we'll just eat this" he suggested holding another Tupperware that had "DINNER" written on it.

"this is Ino's cooking! You refuse to eat mine and now you're suggesting we eat hers? Are you pissing me?" she screamed.

"keep it down!" Sasuke covered her mouth. "I couldn't wait for another hour for food. I'm really hungry Sakura. Do you want me to starve to death?" Sakura groaned.

"whatever. Eat what you want to eat but I'm not eating that" she mumbled. A smile hidden underneath escaped his lips.

~~~0~~~

After eating his lunch, Sasuke washed up the dinner plates and hid the note on the cupboard. He walked up to Sakura who busy watching TV. She wasn't in a good mood by the way.

Sasuke hugged her from behind but Sakura pushed him away. "don't touch me" she spat. But he hugged her again, tighter this time. then brought his lips in her ear, "honey, I'm sorry" he cooed in his most seductive voice.

"Sasuke" she called out his name. "please forgive me" he told her again in the same voice and manner.

"you know I can't-" Sasuke didn't let her finish her sentence and instead brought his lips to hers. "mmmmm" Sakura moaned.

"I missed you" Sasuke said in between kisses. "I missed you too" Sakura replied.

Sasuke sat down on the couch after they kissed while Sakura's head rested on his shoulders.

"do you think it's time?" Sakura asked.

"time for what?"

"you know, mend my friendship with Ino" this shocked Sasuke

"it's your choice"

"maybe I should, after all she gave you up" Sasuke was hurt. Sakura was right, she did gave him up. How he wished she didn't. "what do you think?" she asked again bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I think you should" he replied in his most sincere way.

~~~0~~~

Earlier that day, from the time Ino thought Sasuke was asleep. She stood up from the bed and fixed her things. She packed her baggage and all her toiletries but she didn't forget to make him lunch and dinner. She would make him breakfast but that'll be before she leaves. She knows he was drunk but that couldn't mask the fact that he didn't want her anymore and she couldn't stand he was suffering.

She made the letter at 4 o'clock in the morning. She was crying while she wrote it. She didn't want to leave him but she couldn't stay anymore. He loved someone else and sadly it wasn't her.

Though she wrote in the letter she had some place to go, the truth is she didn't. she didn't know who she could call not in that hour. "maybe I'll drive around for awhile" she thought to herself but she didn't.

Then she remembered, Neji. The Hyuuga's owned a hotel, she could stay there for a few days. She'll call him later after the sun had risen. She cleaned the house to kill time and arranged everything in order. She wanted to leave the place how it was when she first saw it. "_At least there wouldn't be a trace I've been her"_ that was what she thought but everything in that house spelled her name.

At day break she called Neji.

"hello?" he answered from the other line. He was barely waking up.

"Neji good morning! I'm sorry to bother you so early" she apologized.

"it's okay, miss me already?" he joked.

She laughed a little, "thanks." She said. "neji, I have a favor to ask of you" her voice was a bit shaky.

"anything for you" he assured.

"I'm leaving Sasuke but I don't have a place to go, I didn't want my father to know. I thought maybe I could get a room in your hotel"

"okay. Okay." He was alarmed. "did you tell him? Does he know you're leaving?"

"no, not yet" she replied.

"I'll meet you later this afternoon, we could meet during lunch. I'll call the hotel to get you a room"

"thanks Neji" she smiled

"you smiled didn't you? no problem"

"you really know me that much, I'm not going to work later. I'll look forward in meeting you"

"sure, we could talk about this"

"I'm really indebted to you" being said, Ino hanged up the phone without waiting to hear what he would say. She was already embarrassed having to call him so early and talk about her problems but what's more embarrassing is letting other people know about their failed marriage.

"I shouldn't have hoped so much" she whispered to herself.

Before she drove to the hotel, she called Sakura.

"Hello? Is this Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" Ino asked after hearing the other line pick-up

"yes, who's this?"

"it's Ino"

"how'd you get my number?" she was a bit angry

"it doesn't matter. I'm leaving Sasuke for good. You could live together now, I'm sorry for being in between you two" Sakura was shocked. She didn't expect this.

"why? You've found someone else?" she mocked

"no, just make sure he's happy" Ino hanged up the phone. Then tears started streaming down her face once again.

She couldn't believe she'd let someone take care someone she treasured so much. He was like her life but now it needs to move on without him. She mastered up all the courage to call Sakura and even to the very end she still wished him to be happy. Too bad she couldn't.

She looked at their house once again before speeding away into the city.

---0---

**A/N: **hi. First of all, thank you for reading this fanfic up until now. I really appreciate the reviews (soooo much..) anyway, I couldn't get over this… and it's not related to this fanfic but I would really and I mean really appreciate it if you would respond.

_Did Itachi really kill his best friend?? And why did he kill the whole clan? I've read that it was because he wanted to acquire mangekyou sharingan and because the Uchiha clan was planning a coup de tat. Could anyone please give me a broader explanation? Please.. ^^_

You must be wondering why I'm asking and all, honestly I'm the only Naruto fan in my group of friends as well as in my family. So I couldn't find anyone to talk to about it or even if I find someone they don't know or I'm more updated than they are. Well, I'm not really that updated because I've started watching Naruto from Shippuuden and some parts from season 1. so I really don't know what happened during Season 1. kinda disappointing right? But I'm trying to watch my missed episodes from season 1. (: (_this is one reason why I don't understand why Itachi killed the clan they said it was revealed in shippuuden when Sasuke and Itachi met _*sorry for that, I think it's a partial spoiler but if you read the manga you would understand what I'm trying to say* _but I still don't get it. sorry)_

Anyway enough with my problems. haha. Who do you want to pair up with Sakura? Except for Naruto. ^^ I'm thinking Deidara, what do you think?? (:

Thanks again. You'll be blessed. (:


	6. SALAMAT

Before the sixth chapter, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the people who have reviewed, read, replied, alert and favorite this fanfic.

Without your support, I wouldn't make it this far.^^ I am very flattered and overwhelmed for this. ^__________________^

*****

THANK YOU TO:

**fruitpunch123451**

**InoxSasukeSOS****  
****purple-skull-8**

**SnowyWolfe**

**nivealovesasuke**

**xxYvonne**

**SlEePyVaMpIrE**

**kngrulz**

_for adding TAME to your favorite list_ :)

**InoxSasukeSOS**

**SlEePyVaMpIrE**

**fallenmad**

**SnowyWolfe**

**shinobi89**

**nivealovesasuke**

**alexandris **

**via-loves-inosasu**

**sasuinofan**

**choco dulce**

**katsumi**

_for reviewing TAME.. they're all very encouraging._ :)

**fallenmad**

**XxDrAmAqUeEn22Xx**

**SnowyWolfe**

**Rayjah13**

**DanceScreamSing**

_For adding TAME to your Story alert.._ :)

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**SnowyWolfe**

for the wonderful PM you've sent me. I was so flattered. Thank you. (:

**nivealovesasuke**

if it weren't for your kakulitan maybe almost all the chapters are delayed :)

**fruitpunch123451**

thank you so much for replying, I'm almost there in finding that out. I really love you thoughts they're really amusing. I hope it also turns out that way. Aha. (:

**kngrulz**  
thank you for reading and reviewing my other fanfic but I don't think I'll update it in a little while. I'm running out of ideas for that one. Thank you. :)

*****

if it isn't too much to ask, please continue your support because they mean so much. ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

**A/N:**I apologize for the typographical errors, some missing words, my grammar and the OOCness of the characters. Thank you for the support! You ROCK.(:

I also want to apologize for not being able update for a very long time because we had a lot to do at school and I'm really really sorry to keep you waiting. Please enjoy this chapter, R&R.

---0---

**[INO'S PHONE RINGING]**

"Hello?" she picked up her phone.

"Ino, it's me Neji. I'm at the hotel's restaurant right now."

"oh okay! Give me a minute I'll be there."

"don't worry, take your time" Ino hanged up then changed her clothes to meet Neji at the restaurant.

She patiently waited for the elevator. It took a while before it reached her floor since she was living at the penthouse which Neji requested the staff before she arrived. She walked in and of course nobody was in there. She looked at her reflection and smiled.

"_there you go, you don't look as bad as you did in the morning" _she complimented herself.

It didn't take long before she found Neji. A waiter escorted her to the table and before Neji could say anything. "Neji, I'm really really reeeally sorry for this and thank you so much for being here" she said the whole sentence without breathing, her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. Neji let out a chuckle.

Ino looked at him, she laughed with him. "Ino, I didn't do anything. Why don't you take your seat." He told her after chuckling. "oops!' Ino said naively as she took her seat.

There was an awkward silence between them. Ino was playing her fingers. Neji looked at her with amusement, she reminded him of his cousin Hinata. Ino noticed his gaze, "do I have something on my face?" she asked curiously. Neji replied a "no"

"Then what is it?" she looked at him intently. "are you hungry? 'coz I'm starving" he changed the topic.

"uh. Yeah sure" she replied, unsure of her answer. She felt that she was hungry but she didn't have the appetite to eat. She also wanted to say something but felt that she didn't want to burden him anymore.

"what'll you have?" he asked her. She didn't reply. She was busy with her thoughts.

"Ino?" he called out her name but still she didn't respond. He waved a hand in front of her and called her again. She blinked thrice as she apologized, "I dozed off, sorry. What did you say again?"

"I said what do you want?"

"oh, I'll just have a sandwich" she was gloomy.

"you sure?" he eyed her. Ino nodded.

Neji called out the waiter and gave their orders.

"Ino" she looked at him as if saying continue. "why did you leave? You were so happy yesterday" he asked.

Ino was quiet. She was embarrassed. "I couldn't take it anymore" she replied plainly not looking at him.

"are you alright?" his voice was concern. "I'm fine now, thanks to you" she put up a smile. "is that genuine?" he teased her. Ino smacked his arm. "of course it is, dummy!" everyone looked at them. She said it a little too loud. "sorry" she whispered. After that they looked at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

Their food arrived. Ino wasn't served a sandwich instead she was given tempura, sashimi, sushi and rice balls.

"I didn't order this" she stated. "but I did" Neji cut her. "then this is yours" she pushed the plate, but before it was halfway Neji pushed it to her again. 'I have mine that is yours."

"but I said, I didn't" she was a little annoyed. "Ino look. In the first place, you're not going to get fat and lastly you're not going to eat a sandwich for lunch because I said so" he was pursuing.

"since when did you became my dad?" she told him sarcastically. "since you came to me" he replied half-joking. "dummy!" she called him. Neji just laughed at her, she looked at him an eyebrow raised as if she was mad but then she smiled and said "thanks!"

The eating part was quiet, Ino liked tempura and raw fish but she loved barbeque and ramen. She enjoyed her meal with Neji and Neji felt the same way and this went on for a few days. They had lunch dates and in the evening Neji would visit Ino before going to the Hyuuga estate.

While everything was going smooth for Ino, it was the complete opposite on Sasuke and Sakura's part. They would always fight for petty things like Sakura burning the food or it was too salty or sweet or when Sasuke would forget to flush the toilet but most of the time, who would clean the house.

There was one time when Sasuke wanted coffee but Sakura mistook salt for sugar. The coffee was of course salty, Sasuke spitted the coffee and it stained Sakura's designer dress and they've fought all day because of that.

At night they didn't face each but instead looked at opposite directions. There was no longer any bolster in the middle but there was a gap in between them. Since the day they lived together they haven't had sex except on the first day.

The party they were planning since the first day didn't turn out well because the press kept bugging them. Sakura is a famous model and ex-gymnast, who has starred in numerous print ads including the Uchiha's advertising company wing.

There were already rumors and blind items concerning the split of the Uchiha group of company's heir and the heir of numerous medical establishments and pharmaceutics, Ino Yamanaka. It was also tabloid that Uchiha heir left Yamanaka because of a cotton-candy haired supermodel and to solution the problem was they wouldn't go out in public unless Ino and Sasuke's marriage is voided.

~~~0~~~

**[]**

Ino rushed through the door and peeked at the peep hole. She immediately opened the door and shrieked "Shikamaru!" while hugging him. "I missed you" she shouted in his ear.

"I can hear you, troublesome woman" he replied plainly while covering his ear.

"how have you been? I haven't seen in a while. And by a while I mean very long time" she was sure hell excited, her eyes glowing.

"I'm fine-" "-wait how did you know I was here?" she cut him off

"I was looking for you at your house but then no one was there so I went to your flower shop and your helper told me you were with Neji so I asked him"

"I'm sorry, I was so excited. Please come in, I'll get you something to drink" she laughed at herself while scratching the back of her head.

"here, I don't have any tea so I made you some juice." She told him while serving him a drink. "Its okay" Shikamaru replied in his usual calm voice.

"so, what brings you here?" she asked him while holding the tray in her arms. "tell me what happened" he stated bluntly.

"Shika…"

"Ino, I want to know. I want to hear it from you, I read the gossip columns"

"okay. Okay" Shikamaru nodded.

"I left Sasuke a week ago, this very same day as last week. The day before I left him was something I couldn't take, I know and you know what I've been going through when I married him. We both knew, and all our friends knew, he loved… Sa… ku… ra…" she almost choked but Shikamaru nodded motioning her to continue.

"I caught them one day. They were kissing on the couch. It was about three or four months ago. I didn't think he'd really do it, I mean commit concubinage. I thought he'd wait. It was leading into something… more" her voice was shaking. Shikamaru listened intently.

"Then the day before I left, I was with Neji earlier. I called him to pick me up because Sakura was at home with him and they looked as if they did something. The whole night I was on a friendly date with Neji. I arrived before Sasuke. He came home that night and wreaked of alcohol, he was drunk. Then he told me things I didn't do. He accused me of adultery. I slapped him hard then called up Neji." Her voice was quiet and hurt. She didn't cry nor shed a tear. She was sad but she knew crying wouldn't take her anywhere.

"Bastard" Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "Ino, what do you plan on doing?"

"I heard that and even though he is, please don't call him like that. It's partly my fault for being selfish" she scolded him. "Ino, please don't be like this. Open your eyes. You, you were never selfish. It wasn't your decision" Shikamaru knew of that contract, the faux marriage.

"but Shika, please. do this for me" her blue-eyes pleading, a little watery. She still loved Sasuke and she'll forever will. That was something she knew she did. He was special to her and nothing could ever change that.

"fine" he was forced to answer because if he didn't for sure Ino would throw a fit and kill him. "so what do you plan on doing?" he asked again.

"I filed a divorce last week, my lawyer haven't called me. I'm not rushing things" she replied plainly taking a sip from her drink.

"do you plan to stay in this hotel?" he asked again.

"no, actually I'm kind of bored" she responded honestly.

"then pack your things, we're leaving."

"what? I can't. Neji isn't here and besides I haven't paid and all the more I couldn't go home. Not now, not ever until the year expires" she protested.

"just do what I say Ino, stop being troublesome"

"Shika! I'm not leaving"

He tugged her arm gently, "yes you are and you're coming with me. Look if it would make this easier, I paid for the bills and everything and you're not going to your dad. I got you a place"

"wow! Really? Where is it? Is it nice? Oh wait! Why did you pay the bill. I have my own money to do that! Shika!"

"you know I don't understand women, you do everything for them and still they scold at you and won't listen. Troublesome."

Ino laughed, "I missed that word!" she hugged him once more then squealed, "this is the reason you're my best friend or most appropriately my brother, I love you Shika!" Shikamaru smiled, "now let's go get your things"

Ino packed up her things, it didn't take very long because she had only a few luggage. Unlike the fortunate girls like her, Ino wasn't materialistic. Sure, she had expensive clothes, bags, shoes and jewelry but she made sure to keep it in a minimum. She would shop at bargains and markets, she wouldn't unlike those others who'd rather throw up and die than go there.

"let's go?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded with a grin on her face.

~~~0~~~

"here it is" Shikamaru opened the door. It was a modern minimalist type of setting, the living room was painted with white walls with white furniture, a black rug and a huge egg-like chair with a red interior and white plastic-like exterior. The furniture was exquisite and one of a kind. The kitchen had white walls like the living room but the counter tops and appliances were all black as well as the chairs and a glass table. Lastly, the bedroom was painted red as well as the blanket and comforter, the bed and the pillows was of black color and the bed sheets and curtains were white.

"wow! Shika! We're did you get this? I mean, black, white and red aren't really my favorite colors but seeing this room is just fantastic!"

"it was offered to me and I immediately said yes. I know they aren't but I'm glad you like it."

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was hugging him the whole time she was saying the words right on Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru covered his ears, "well, I have to go, catch you some other time. If I stay here I might become deaf." He joked. Ino chuckled, she hugged Shikamaru one last time then kissed him on the cheek. "You're really the best" she told him sweetly and with that he hugged her back then waved a good-bye.

Ino plopped her pillows and lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. Then suddenly Sasuke crossed her mind, she missed him very much. She missed those moments he was bitter at her. She didn't know why on earth why she would miss those but she did especially when she cooked for him and those stick-it notes she placed on his mug.

Then she remembered what she had been thinking about for the past few days. She had forgotten their family heirloom in the closet of Sasuke's house. She was afraid to go back for the fear of being pushed away and rejected, she couldn't ask Shikamaru or Neji to get for her because they had done so much for her and she wouldn't want to impose anymore.

She decided to call Neji, she'll just be thick-skinned just to avoid meeting Sasuke and Sakura again.

She dialed his number then pushed the send button,

"hello? Neji?" she said as someone picked the phone.

"Ino, I heard Shikamaru got you place"

"yes he did, are you busy tonight?" she asked

"why? You want to go out?"

"not really"

"oh good because there's something important I need to attend to tonight. Do you need anything else?"

"no nothing, I just want to thank you for everything"

"it's no big deal. Sorry, I got to go now. We're going to have a meeting" he hanged up. Ino put down her phone.

"_why isn't luck with me? When I decided I'll be thick-skinned I couldn't do it and of course I can't because he had some important matter to attend to. Do I have to do this_" she thought to herself. She kept thinking what to do, if she should or shouldn't do it. While she thought about, unconsciously she drifted into slumber.

~~~0~~~

It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon when she woke-up. She woke-up with one thing in mind. She needed to get that necklace.

She took a shower and dressed casually. She needed to face them, it was just a matter of when because if she wouldn't meet them now. She'd meet them eventually. She was stronger now compared a week ago, right? Then she could handle this easily. She just needed to get something then she'll be off. It's not like she'll stay there for hours.

Her old home was only fifteen minutes away from where she now stays. She arrived there at about 5 o'clock.

She looked at the place for a few seconds. She noticed the garden was unkempt and the lawn was not taken care off.

"maybe they don't stay home" she thought to herself. There was no car outside which means maybe there wasn't anyone inside.

She knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. It was about three times before she remembered she still had a spare key to the house. She unlocked the door quietly but as she opened the door, what she saw was quite something or someone she didn't expect.

In front of her was Sasuke, who was still on his pajamas, a plain white shirt and striped blue pajamas. He looked pale and was about to collapse. Ino stood there frozen unable to utter any words. He was about to say something when he suddenly collapsed but Ino didn't let him hit the floor. She immediately caught him however she couldn't carry her because they both fell down, his head on her thighs.

"what am I going to do? Where's Sakura? What am I doing?" she mentally panicked. Nonetheless, she tried supporting him, an arm over her shoulder. She removed her stilettos. He sure was heavy but she couldn't leave him that way. When her skin brushed against his, she felt how warm his skin was. He was "hot", he was having a high fever which worried her more.

When she was about to stand up, Sasuke murmured, "what are you doing here? Please leave me alone" Ino was hurt but she didn't let him know.

"I know you don't want me here but I couldn't leave you like this. I'll help you to your room and make you feel better after that I'll leave immediately." She scolded him. He didn't protest and even though he wanted to, he couldn't.

When they arrived in the room, Ino laid him on the bed and covered him in a blanket. "_maybe he thought I was Sakura_" she thought to herself since he came down in his condition only to see her then insult her after.

She rushed to the bathroom to get the thermometer in the medicine cabinet and some medicine. She then proceeded downstairs to heat up some water and get a glass of water as well so that he could drink his medicine.

"I'll place this on your armpit then take this medicine" she helped her seat down, Sasuke was cooperative. She helped him raise his chin then she helped him lay gently on the bed. After that she prepared warm water so that she could give him a sponge bath and clothes so that he could change. Before she bathed him, she checked on the thermometer and it read 40 degrees Celsius.

She wiped his forehead, his face, his neck, his arms and his torso. She wiped his thighs and his legs. She clothed him with new clothes but she didn't change his underwear, she also got some socks for him to wear.

She walked downstairs again and cooked him some soup. When it was done she fed it to him. At first he was hesitant but after some more persistence, he decided to give in. she was sitting on a chair near the Sasuke's bedside, she watched him sleep.

After two hours she placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. It subsided; he wasn't as hot as before. He was already okay. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do, she got her family's heirloom and decided to leave but before she left she placed some medicine on Sasuke's bedside table.

She was about to turn around when Sasuke grunted. She listened patiently then Sasuke grabbed her hand. He pulled her hand causing Ino to fall down on Sasuke. Sasuke held her hand while whispering, "thank you" in that awkward position. It was already 8:30 in the evening.

She stood up and was ready to leave but Sasuke was still holding her hand. He then looked at her in the eyes and said, "don't go"

Ino didn't know how she would respond. She felt she needed to stay but it doesn't feel right. Sasuke sat down, he was now looking at her intently, and every second of his gaze melted her.

"Sasuke…" she said softly as if pleading him to let go. She wanted to stay, that was what her heart was telling her, but her mind knew she couldn't and that she shouldn't because it simply cannot be.

"please" Sasuke was also pleading, his voice was very sincere. It was soft and calm but it still had that tinge of demand that he'd always had. She looked at the door then at him, and then she thought about what he said earlier. He wanted her to leave and now he wanted her to stay. She was confused but the only thing she was sure of was that Sasuke held her hand for the longest time. Ino gave in to what her heart desired. She stayed and sat on the chair on Sasuke's bedside. Sasuke let go of her arm then suddenly he hugged her and whispered "thank you" in her ear. It ran chills down Ino's spine, it was so unexpected. What jus happened? She thought to herself.

Sasuke looked at her again; he saw how confused her face was. It made him grin. When Ino saw his grin, she was brought back to reality. "are you toying me?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"I want to start all over again" he didn't answer her. She was bewildered. "I'm sorry?" Ino responded.

"Yamanaka, let's start over again. I want us to be friends" he looked at her directly in her eyes. It was mesmerizing. Ino couldn't believe what she heard. She wanted to jump for joy but the only thing she showed was a small smile.

"if you really want to, you can start by calling me Ino"

"thank you, Ino" this time he didn't look at her instead he bowed his head down. Ino was blushing. She felt her heart race once more. "you're wel-come"

"Ino, please stay here tonight" he asked. There were a lot of questions running through her mind like where's Sakura? Did she leave him? Why is he alone? Why didn't he call anyone? Is he committing suicide?

But all those questions. They were left unanswered as she didn't ask any of them, she only answered Sasuke with a "yes, I'll watch you while you sleep. You should rest now" she assured him while covering him with a blanket.

_Unknown to her, Sasuke hid a smile._

_Unknown to her, Sasuke hid a blush._

_Unknown to her, Sasuke hid happiness._

_Unknown to her, Sasuke hid something more._

---0---

**A/N:**sorry again for my tardiness. ^^ what do you think? R&R. thank you. (:


	8. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

**A/N:** I apologize for the typographical errors, some missing words, my grammar and the OOCness of the characters. Thank you for the support! You ROCK. (:

I also want to apologize for not being able update for a very long time because we had a lot to do at school and I'm really really sorry to keep you waiting. Please enjoy this chapter, R&R.

---0---

Neji met up with a woman in a café, she had brown hair tied up in two buns. She was wearing a traditional Chinese collared dress with a slit halfway her thigh on the left side of the dress. It had dragon and lily patterns that were embroided on the red silk.

"I thought you'd never come" a brunette spoke.

"What makes you say that Tenten? Aren't you even glad I'm here?" he gave her a smile.

"As always, your smile saves you."

"It's an asset" he boasted.

"Cocky much?" she raised an eyebrow. He laughed "you'd always fall for it" he joked. She punched his arm.

"What have you been up to?" she asked.

"You know the usual, work here and there." He answered boringly.

"So you still see her?"

"By her, who do you mean?" he knew who she was talking about but he still wanted to her to say her name.

"Ino Yamanaka" she answered plainly. He nodded while sipping his coffee. Her face turned serious, she was obviously jealous but she masked it. She didn't want Neji to know, not right now.

"Anyway, I called you because I finally found the painting you were looking for" her face was plain. He looked at her interested as if to go on. "It's a 5x3 meter painting entitled the dance of the daisies 1985, it's in my apartment. You can drop by anytime to get it"

"Are you sure it was Aiko Takshima's?" he asked. She nodded. "It'll be a good birthday present" he commented.

"Neji, do you mind if I ask you something?" he looked at her for awhile before he answered, "no"

"Why do you do this for her? You never liked her. Well not until after the accident 12 years ago. I know it's kinda late but why a change of heart? We weren't practically close to them. Well, except for Lee. But why suddenly?" he was taken aback; he didn't expect her to ask this.

"I never really like her before, I even despised her. Wished she was out of the picture but everything changed after the accident. I felt I was responsible for her-""-Neji, she has a father!" Tenten interrupted a bit fuming.

"I know but I felt it was not a reason not to care. In a way, she changed me. She changed me to how I am now. If you remember 12 years ago, I never talked to anyone. I was withdrawn; I didn't trust anybody not even my family. I couldn't smile, laugh or joke around. But after I met her, after I gave myself the chance to get to know her. I changed." Tenten felt the words come to life, the emotions in every sentence. She felt how much she wanted to be Ino. He loved Neji all those years, she was his best friend but she felt Ino was always in the way.

"so you like her?" a part of her wanted him to say no.

"I like her NOW that is something I am certain" he answered her.

"that's all I needed to know" she was hurt.

"why'd you ask?" she was caught off guard. "I just wanted to know, that's all" she lied. Neji was silent.

There was an eerie silence after, Neji decided to break the ice.

"are you seeing someone?" he asked not looking at her. Tenten blushed, "n-no" she stuttered.

"you're nervous aren't you? why don't you tell me?" he joked. Tenten's face turned into a darker shade of red, "I told you, I'm not seeing anyone" she was annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Neji chuckled.

"there's nothing wrong if you have one, I'll even support you" she was hurt, she wanted him and not just anybody "but make sure he'll never hurt you or else he'll never see the break of dawn" his voice was serious, Tenten was moved.

"if you're seeing someone, I want to be the first to know. It's getting late, we should go home." Neji spoke while standing up. Tenten's gaze was still on the floor. "this'll be on me" he told her.

He was about to turn around when Tenten grabbed his hand. "wait" she softly spoke. He looked at her. She looked at him. He was standing. She was sitting.

"I'm leaving in two weeks and it's not a vacation. I don't know when I'll be coming back" Neji stared at her, shocked at what his friend is telling her.

"what for?" he asked concerned. "it's about the family business. I'm going to Germany to manage the weapon factory there."

"isn't that great? That'll be good for you. I'll visit you there when you have time" she was stabbed again. "you don't understand!" she raised her voice. Neji became worried.

"what do you mean I don't understand?" he was confused. Tenten was still holding his hand. Tenten looked down, tears started streaming down. Her hand was shaking. Neji could feel it, he held her hand.

"Neji, before I leave. I want you to know that you've been a good cousin to Hinata, a good nephew to your uncle, a good friend to almost anyone you meet, a good best friend to Lee and I…" she trailed off. Neji patiently waited still looking at her.

Suddenly she stood up and hugged Neji. She silently wept on his chest not minding the world. "Neji, what I did to you 4 years ago was a big mistake, I want to make things right again" she whispered. Neji was confused as ever. He never thought Tenten would still look at him as she did before or at least now he's certain.

She looked at him in the eyes, Neji was wide-eyed. "I couldn't stand you being away from me. You were always there for me when I needed you and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I envy Ino because you were always by her side especially while I was away and I'm afraid that I'll lose you to her. Neji, I love still you" Neji was speechless.

"Neji, I'll be leaving in two weeks time. After that, I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again. I know somehow you loved me and if you still do you'd go with me. But until those two weeks are over, I want you to think about it." She removed her arms around Neji and walked away, Neji looked at her as she walked out. She didn't look back; Neji didn't know what to do.

~~~0~~~

**[FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO]**

"_Tenten, I'm begging you. please don't go" he pleaded._

"_if I don't go, I'll never be able to become one of the best. I'll be back even before you know it." She assured him._

"_Tenten, please... you're the only person that really understands me." She stayed silent. He looked at her with his peculiar eyes, a little watery at that time. then he hugged her, "you have Ino" she whispered. He didn't answer. She was about to break the hug when Neji told her "I love you"_

_She was stunned unable to utter words, a part of her didn't want to go because she knew she loved him and she didn't want to lose him but a part of her wanted to go because if she did, she knew she could be the best archer and it would mean a lot to impress her father._

"_Love can wait, this one can't" was her sharp answer breaking the hug._

~~~0~~~

Morning came; Sasuke woke up from his slumber. It was already 5:00. The first thing that came up to his mind was if he was dreaming yesterday. He searched for the blonde and she wasn't there. "Maybe I was just dreaming" that was his excuse.

He went downstairs to get a drink of water when he heard a noise from the couch. He decided to check it out and to his surprise, he found Ino. He smiled, watched her in her sleeping form, so peaceful and so beautiful, it reminded him how he once watch her in her sleep. He carried her bridal style to the room they once shared. "I thought I was dreaming and if I did, I wish it to be longer."

After an hour Ino woke up because of the noise from downstairs. She rubbed her eyes, she found herself on a bed a little familiar then when her senses hit her, and she remembered it was Sasuke's bed. She jumped up and walked downstairs.

The air smelled a little burnt; it was a bit smoky downstairs. Then she had a glimpse of Sasuke trying his best cooking breakfast but failing miserably. She laughed at the scene. He heard her, "I guess I woke you up" he said shyly not looking at her.

"I guess is that breakfast?" she asked.

"If you call it that way then maybe that's a yes" was his plain answer.

"What do we have?" a smile tainted on her face.

"I don't know if you can still call this food, you can call it ashes if you want" he joked. She laughed. "I'll eat it!" she said eagerly. And for the first time in that house, the house in which they've shared for many months but never really met, they ate together.

"So?" he asked excitedly, but not too obvious, waiting for her judgment. She took a piece of what might have been an omelet, "not bad" she answered honestly. It didn't look edible but it wasn't as bad as it looked like. He smirked.

"I've been meaning to ask you last night, I hope you don't mind" she started. He didn't look at her but his head was a non-verbal cue to continue. "Where's Sakura?"

He half-expected it but he wasn't in the mood to get mad or furious, they were still starting again. "She's on a trip, it'll be 1 more week before she comes back" was his plain answer. She stayed silent.

They didn't talk much while eating; they didn't even talk much last night. Sasuke slept while Ino watched over him, constantly checking his temperature. When she was sure he was already okay, she went downstairs to have some rest. She didn't have the courage to sleep beside him, well not anymore since they've practically split. Technically, they never became a couple except on papers.

When she finished eating, she was about to wash her dishes when Sasuke held out his hand. She gave him a look that said "what?" and Sasuke understood. "I'll wash them" she handed the plate amused of Sasuke's gentlemanliness.

"How is she doing?" she asked again. Sasuke was washing the dishes. "Who?" he answered her question. "Sakura" she timidly spoke. "She's well" he answered in monotone showing is disinterest of the topic. She felt it and stopped talking. She just watched him wash the dishes.

"How have you been?" he asked masking his curiosity. "m-me?" she stuttered. He nodded. "I've been good, Neji's been a good company" she mentally cursed herself for saying that. Sasuke was a bit angry but he held it in.

"How are things between you two?" he asked in monotone. "u-us? W-we're just uh friends" she was nervous. He didn't trust her but he didn't ask anything more as he put the dishes on the dish rack.

"Thank you last night" he told her modestly as he dried his hands. "It was nothing, you're welcome."

"Maybe you should go now, someone might be looking for you" Ino was hurt. "_Is he trying to kick me out?" _the question lingered on her mind. Sasuke looked at her and read her mind. "If you don't want to go, you can stay" she was surprised but she still had some work to do and besides it wouldn't be healthy for Sasuke and Sakura's relationship if she stayed any longer.

"Uh maybe I think I should go I still have work today." Being said she bid her good-bye as she left the house, Sasuke unable to say anything as she rushed outside. Ino's heart was pounding on her chest, she could feel every beat. "_What was that?" _she questioned her heart.

Sasuke was thinking about her, how good she really was. Well, she had always been good; she never really did anything that could've harmed him. He always thought he didn't deserve her because Itachi could've been a better husband.

~~~0~~~

Ino looked at her phone; there were 5 missed calls and 10 text messages. A call from her lawyer, 2 from Shikamaru and 2 from her Dad, the ten text messages were all from one person. They were from Neji.

Five text messages were "Ino, I'm outside your door. Please let me in" and the other five were, "maybe you're not home, where are you? I've been to your unit for an hour already. Call me when you get home"

"What were these? Neji was never clingy nor does he never come late at night. He had the Hyuuga compound to go home to and what did he want?" she immediately called him when she got home but Neji never answered or returned her calls.

First, she called her lawyer.

"Hello? Is this Atty. Sakagami?"

"Oh Mrs. Uchiha, I've been calling you last night. I was meaning to tell you that I have the divorce papers ready by tomorrow afternoon. We can meet at lunch so you could sign them" this was the last thing she wanted to hear, she didn't want to let go of that marriage but she felt guilty because she had always been true to her words and so she simply answered "thank you, meet you tomorrow" before she hanged up.

Next was Shikamaru,

"Shika!" she shrieked. Shikamaru knew it was Ino and so before he answered he held the phone away from his ear.

"Ino, don't be so loud. I can hear you"

"I know it's just that it wouldn't be the same if I didn't. I know you held your phone away from your ear. So why did you call?"

"The staff told me you didn't come home last night, where were you?"

"How did they know? Did you install spy cameras on my loft?" she was suspicious.

"no!" he answered defensively, "I went there last night, the staff downstairs told me you went out so I left when I called to check on you, the staff told me you haven't come back"

"Oh. I had to uh how do we say this? Get something very important from someone very important" she giggled.

"By the way you're speaking, you came to see Sasuke? Didn't you?"

"So why did you come?" she changed the subject. Shikamaru knew he was right and he wasn't in the mood to smack it on her face. "I'll be proposing when they come here"

"Really? To Temari? Wow! I'm so happy for you" she was excited. "when will they come? I thought they should've been here last month. I'm excited to meet her."

"that's what she told me but apparently they had some problems back in the sand and Gaara was elected as the new president"

"Gaara? Isn't that Temari's youngest brother? Isn't he too young for that?"

"_she doesn't really remember" _Shikamaru thought to himself. "hello? Shika? Are you still there??"

"yeah still here, sorry I spaced out. Anyway, yes he is. You've already seen him right? And no, in their custom age doesn't matter as long as you're capable."

"in person? No. in the pictures you show almost every time we meet, yes." She teased him. Shikamaru blushed on the other line. "now that I know you're fine, I have some things to attend to. Later"

"sure, thanks again and congratulations. Bye Shika" then they hanged up.

What Ino didn't know was that Shikamaru was troubled. They haven't told the Sand siblings about the accident that happened almost 12 years ago.

After they hanged up, Ino immediately called her dad.

"Daddy?"

"Darling, I called you last night. You didn't answer" he sounded mad, he wasn't really used to when Ino didn't pick-up her phone. He was very protective of her even though she was already 23 years old turning 24 on her wedding anniversary. He was a busy man but found time for her; he was a good father, a good provider.

"sorry Dad, Sasuke was sick yesterday. I didn't hear my phone and I just saw your missed calls this morning. Sorry" she said apologetically. "oh, I thought something happened to you. Anyway, so the Uchiha's do get sick huh?" he joked with laughs in between. Ino giggled reminiscing Sasuke and his cooking.

"so darling, Fugaku and I decided we're going for an out-of-town trip maybe on a private island resort to celebrate your birthday and 1st wedding anniversary." A cringe of guilt hit Ino. their families didn't know what was about to happen or has happened already but she can't do anything, she couldn't tell her father. Well, at least not yet, not without Sasuke and especially not over the phone. "okay dad, I'll tell Sasuke when I get home" she lied.

"great! I'll tell Fugaku I've already told you. Bye dear, be happy" then he hanged up. "_Dad, we're getting a divorce_" she whispered as she heard her father hang up. A lone tear escaped her left eye. "_I'm sorry_"

~~~0~~~

The day went by as usual, Ino tended their flower shop. It was a wing in the Yamanaka Company, though it was out of the line of pharmaceutics. It was the only memory she had with her mother, she doesn't clearly remember her, all that she knows is her mother was a great artist, she was very creative and one of her talents was flower arrangement which her father had told her. After she died, his father tended it for some time until their pharmaceutical company boomed. Ino was just 18 years old when she had the shop for herself. There were people whom were hired to take care of it when she was at school but after she graduated, she took over. It was also at its peak, numerous actors and actresses and their family friends often ordered from them and now they're turning global. Ino was the proof she had surpassed her mother's talents.

It was already 8:00pm when she finished. She didn't want to strain herself because to her, flower arrangement was a hobby, something she shouldn't take very seriously. They had a waiting list for 3 months time and not all orders are accepted.

When she reached her unit, Ino immediately called Neji but before Ino could dial his digits her phone rang. It was Neji.

"Neji! I've been calling you." Ino spoke

"I'm sorry, I didn't have my phone." He answered gloomily. Ino was puzzled. "why did you call?" she asked concerned. "could we meet for dinner tomorrow?"

"Actually Neji, I couldn't. We're going on a vacation tomorrow and oh-"Ino shrieked. Neji held his phone away from his ear. "Sorry Neji, I need to call someone" she hanged up immediately. Neji wanted to bang his head the moment Ino hanged up. He wasn't sure if he loved her or if she was just like a sister. He knew he still loved Tenten even after 4 years but something inside him felt he felt something for Ino too but he wasn't too sure if he loved her as a friend, as a sister or as a lover and meeting her tomorrow was to certify his feelings but sadly he couldn't.

Ino dialed Sasuke's phone number.

"hello?" she greeted timidly.

"Yamanaka?" Sasuke answered a little shocked. "it's Ino" she corrected. "what is it? Ino" he said in monotone.

"i called because my father told me we were having a family vacation"

"family vacation?" he repeated. "Sasuke, you know we've already split apart but our parents still don't know. I didn't tell my father yet-"Sasuke cut her off "-because you thought about me?" he smirked. She nodded but of course Sasuke didn't see her nod instead she stayed silent.

"I already know, Itachi already told me." Sasuke answered as he felt Ino's silence. "oh, that's good to hear. I just wanted to remind you" she said timidly, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"no problem, I'll pick you up tomorrow. I think 8:00am is okay" being said not even waiting for Ino to answer. Sasuke hanged up the phone. Ino's mouth was wide-open in shock because he never treated her that way or offered anything as close as the things he did when they were together.

---0---

**A/N:** be happy!! (: R&R

Thank you so much for the continuous support. Sorry I couldn't name the additional people who've added this to their favorite list, to those who reviewed, to those who story alerted it and to the 1st person who favorite author me. I appreciate it a lot. So much. Haha. Anyway, I promise to mention each and every one of you on the next chapter. It'll be dedicated to those who support this fanfic. Thank you so much (:

School has been really exhausting this past few weeks and next week will be our midterms, so I'm really sorry for not being able to update immediately, by the way I'm taking up nursing and it's our capping ceremony tomorrow. Hehe. It's already 3:30am and I have 12 hours until the ceremonies. I'm really sleepy right now, so with everything said. I want to greet you all good morning, good afternoon or good night. XOXO ^_^

And before I forget, all secrets will be revealed on the later chapters.(:


	9. Chapter 8

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke and Ino are now married for 3 months but their situation still remains the same, Sasuke is still in love with his ex-girlfriend Sakura and Ino's still trying her best to win Sasuke over. Sasuke never liked the idea of having to marry someone who was arranged to him but he had no choice because if he didn't marry Ino, he will be deprived of his inheritance and the Uchiha Group of Companies.

Meanwhile, Sakura has loathed Ino for the said marriage because she knew she has won Sasuke and she wouldn't recognize their marriage. Sasuke and Sakura had a "semi-secret" affair going on since the marriage. Ino on the other hand knows that there's an affair going on but she still hopes that someday, Sasuke would love her.

**A/N:** I apologize for the typographical errors, some missing words, my grammar and the OOCness of the characters. Thank you for the support! You ROCK. (:

Im sorry it has been delayed for the longest time. We had a lot of things to do at school, final exam's almost coming so we needed to complete all our requirements. Im so sorry.

**I would like to thank:**

**sasuinofan, via-loves-tyson, katsumi, Unkown, SnowyWolfe, dudetterose, A.M.N.M., ****Hikari**** 23, EmoPrincess21, NFN Girl, kngrulz, Natsumi, Ino Y. Uchiha, **for your **REVIEWS**!! :) ;

-**Your Average Sardonist-, amwick, Foxfire32, kngrulz, NFN Girl** for adding TAME to your **STORY ALERT**;

**Kyrie ****Twilight, ****xXEmoPrincessInoXx, Foxfire32, AshleyUchiha121, Ino-Hime, A.M.N.M., EmoPrincess21, Natsumi Takara** for adding this to **YOUR FAVORITE STORY**;

**Ino-Hime, A.M.N.M., EmoPrincess21, Natsumi Takara** for adding me as their **FAVORITE AUTHOR**;

**EmoPrincess21, kngrulz, A.M.N.M., NFN Girl** for adding me in your **AUTHOR ALERT.**

_it has been very overwhelming and I guess this is the only way I could thank everyone who reads and supports this fanfic and I, as well, as an individual. Thank you very much._

**if I didn't post your pen name, please do tell. I'll make it up to you. (:

**A special shout out to:**

**via-loves-tyson** for reading and reviewing **CRUSH**

**NFN Girl** for reading and reviewing **GOODBYE **and for answering my past question about Itachi and for your suggestion.

**Natsumi Takara,** welcome to fanfiction, you won't regret making an account. (:

**cloud683** for the compliment. ^^

---0---

"Is that everything?" he asked putting her bags on the trunk of the car. He looked at her, she nodded. He came at 8:00am sharp. He was still an Uchiha after all, they were known for being very punctual and discreet, one of the things that made them who they are now.

"You didn't pack very much. We'll be there for four days" she had only brought one luggage and a smaller bag. Compared to Sakura, she would've brought her whole closet. "That'll be enough" she explained. She only brought her necessities. She didn't bring much, she didn't want to cramp up all the space.

Sasuke now knew where Ino lived. At least now he knows she's not living with the Hyuuga and Ino was being honest when she told him they were only friends. He just wondered who picked it for her, because if Ino was the one who bought then the house wouldn't look like as it is. Ino loved the color purple, it reflected on her clothes, and so he expected the room to be more purplish.

"Sasuke?" she called his name. "hn?" he answered.

"I have something to pick up on the ABC café, can we uh…? Drop by?" she asked shyly. Sasuke didn't respond. "_Maybe that's a no, I better call Miss Sakagami" _she thought to herself while looking at his expressionless face. But just before she could press the call button Sasuke turned the car to where the ABC café was. She smiled then muttered a "thanks" under her breath while blushing.

Sasuke parked the car, Ino nodded. "This'll be fast" she assured. Sasuke simply answered "its okay" not even a smile or any expression on his face.

"Good Morning Mrs. Uchiha" Ms. Sakagami greeted. Ino smiled and greeted back. "I'm sorry Atty. Sakagami but I can't stay very long, my husband's waiting outside. We're going on a vacation" she apologized. Ms. Sakagami was puzzled. Why would Ino need divorce papers if everything between them is going smoothly?

Before handing her the papers, atty. Sakagami held Ino's arm tightly but not too tight to hurt her. "Are you sure about this Mrs. Uchiha?" she asked her client, very concerned. "I'm not yet but I think I should keep my promise. Atty. Sakagami, I appreciate this a lot. Thank you so much and I think it'll be better if you call me Ms. Yamanaka again" she smiled at her hiding the hurt. Atty. Sakagami saw the loneliness and the hurt but she couldn't quite figure out what was happening, she just smiled at her let go of her arm and advised her to "take care"

"Well, I need to get going, please put the bill on my tab. Thank you" she held the brown envelop and exited the small café.

"I expected you to be longer" he stated. Ino chuckled. He was puzzled, "what's so funny?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Well this is a proof, you don't know me well. I keep my promises" she looked at him while smiling, he grunted. "And that's the face you give me when I'm right" he smiled. "_How could she read me? No one ever does, not even Sakura" _he thought to himself.

The trip to the airport was quiet after that. Only the music from the radio kept them company. Ino now knows that Sasuke isn't much the talkative type, he didn't appreciate nonsense conversations. And if you want Sasuke Uchiha to be interested in you, keep him interested by not talking to him.

_Today when I saw you__  
__I knew it was just like the first time__  
__When you met my eyes I came close__  
__And I felt like the first time_

_To hold back my fear__  
__and feel you so near__  
__I've never been this far before__  
__To hold back my fear__  
__and feel you so near__  
__I'm scared of falling into deep this time_

_Do I need a reason to tell you why__  
__I'm singing you this song__  
__Do I need a reason to show you that__  
__I know where I belong__  
__Whenever I am weary I lean on__  
__this feeling that I have__  
__I am so much stronger now__  
__Thankful, yes I am_

_Today I'll renounce them,__  
__the doubts and the fears I've been nursing__  
__I'll fly like a moth to the flame__  
__and I'll feel like the first time_

_To hold back my fear__  
__and let you come near__  
__I've never been this far before__  
__To hold back my fear__  
__and let you come near__  
__I'm afraid of losing and still I go_

Ino would sing the song quietly then hum each tone, Sasuke would look at her when she's too busy singing then he would smirk to himself. "_At least everything's moving smoothly" _

~~~0~~~

Ino had taken a nap along the way, when they finally arrived. Sasuke lightly squeezed her shoulder, "we're here" he said in his usual tone. Ino covered her mouth as she yawned, smiled at Sasuke and said "thanks"

"We'll board a private jet to the island. I bet Itachi's already here his car is parked there" he pointed at the white Ferrari California 2009. Ino nodded. "But I don't see my parents' car or your father's for that matter" Ino realized it too. Their parents' car weren't there. "_Don't tell me they're not coming"_ Ino dreaded.

While Sasuke and Ino was busy looking for their parents' cars, Itachi as expected was there. He stepped of the jet and greeted the couple, or ex-couple to be more precise. "Where are mom and dad?" Sasuke questioned not bothering to greet his older brother.

"They're not coming" he laughed. Ino's eyes went wide-open while Sasuke kept his composure. He raised his eyebrow, "is this a joke?" he questioned sharply. "No" he was still goofing off. Sasuke expression turned sharp.

"Relax; they won't be boarding with us. We'll go first" he turned his face serious. It was the only expression Sasuke would believe. Ino stayed quiet. Itachi noticed this and he approached her. He held out his arm, "coming Ino?" she didn't respond readily. She looked at Sasuke first then at a smiling Itachi, she couldn't refuse his arm and so she wrapped her hands around it leaving a little pissed Sasuke behind.

Sasuke looked at them from behind wondering how they get along nicely, the wind blew his hair. His aviator shades protecting his eyes from the sun. He boarded the plane right after Ino and Itachi got in. "will Sasuke be alright?" Ino asked a little worried for him. "Don't worry he'll be fine" Itachi simply answered.

The plane had 8 seats, four seats up front and 4 more seats at the back, a kitchen separating the two compartments. Itachi walked Ino to the front compartment near the pilot. Ino looked back at Sasuke whose gaze was averted. "Sit wherever you're comfortable" Itachi remarked. Ino was waiting for Sasuke to join them but he took a seat at the back. Itachi noticed this, "he always sits there" he told her.

Ino felt guilty leaving Sasuke behind. "Maybe I'll just sit with him" she exclaimed as she walked towards Sasuke. A smile crept Itachi's lips as he closed his eyes. Sasuke didn't look at her; his eyes were fixed on the window. Ino took the seat beside Sasuke. He didn't mind. She felt uneasy as if she wasn't welcome.

"_This is your pilot speaking, I am Aoi Fukuda along with my co-pilot Kai Kakegawa and we will be taking you to Crescent Island southeast of Konoha. Please sit back and enjoy. We will be taking off after five minutes. Thank you for your cooperation."_

Ino looked at Sasuke, he was looking straight ahead. Ino knows he is aware of this and he could see her with his periphery. Ino cleared her throat. Sasuke was unmoved. Ino cleared her throat again but a little louder, Sasuke ignored her. "Sasuke" she whispered and again there was no reply. She wanted to move back with Itachi but she felt that she needed to stay.

"I don't know what you're thinking. Sometimes I don't understand you, sometimes I pretend I do and most of the time you proved me that I was right…" there was a long pause then she spoke again "I hope you don't mind this." Ino rested her head on Sasuke's shoulders. He heard her and he didn't answer, he wanted her to continue but the weight of her head on his shoulders was a better idea. Ino smiled at this, "now you proved me wrong, thanks Sasuke."

It was a 6 hour trip to the island. The three of them took this as an opportunity to regain their sleep. Itachi slept alone on the front compartment while Sasuke and Ino were at the back still on their previous position.

Sasuke woke up first; he felt an ache on his shoulder. As he turned around, he saw a sleeping Ino. His hand was a little heavy when he looked at it Ino's hand had rested on top of his. They were holding hands. He thought when she placed it because he didn't feel her hand. Ino was about to wake-up so he pretended he was still asleep.

Ino yawned as usual; she rubbed her eyes with her left hand. Then she noticed she was still resting on Sasuke's shoulder so she immediately removed it as well as her hand that somehow intertwined with Sasuke's. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "Everything's over between us, it has been doomed from the start."

"So you've woke up" Itachi greeted her. Ino nodded. "Are you hungry?" he asked her. "I guess" she timidly replied. "Well, get up" he hollered. Ino stood up to approach Itachi in the kitchen. Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt Ino leave. He examined himself internally, he felt unsure.

Ten minutes later, Ino peeped at Sasuke, who by that time was already awake. Ino approached Sasuke, "are you hungry?" Ino asked, Sasuke didn't respond he just stared at her. "Here, I made you a sandwich. It isn't much but its good" she handed the sandwich. Sasuke reached for it, "thanks" he replied. Ino walked back to the kitchen.

"Ino, I saw you holding Sasuke's hand while you were sleeping. Is everything between you two settled?" Itachi asked curiously. Ino blushed at the first sentence then she mentally slapped herself. "I couldn't answer that" she said with a smile. Itachi thought everything was going smoothly, so he stopped asking. "Juice?" he offered. Ino nodded. They chatted, laughed and told stories about their past experiences for two hours or so.

Ino got back to her seat after the chat while Itachi got back to his business. "You have a great brother, you're lucky" she complimented. "If you enjoy his company that much, Why don't you join him?" Ino sighed. She didn't answer him; she knew better that if she spoke then Sasuke's anger will be provoked.

"What? You're not talking to me anymore?" Sasuke spoke not looking at her. She wanted to laugh at him, with a smile on her face she answered him "Sasuke, I married you because I love you and by YOU, I meant only YOU, Sasuke Uchiha. I never imagined myself with anyone else but …" she paused. She couldn't finish the sentence. She knew that the dream was over. After this trip, everything between them would be over. She had the divorce papers after all.

"But what?" Sasuke was listening to her intently. Maybe he wanted to hear what she was about to say, maybe he knows what she wanted to say but he knew that the words would be painful not only for her but also for him. So if Ino says those words, then maybe he could find a way to make the both of them feel better.

"Forget it, it's nothing important" she grinned. He let the topic drop then once again silence enveloped the atmosphere. Maybe silence was the only thing that kept them together, it was a way where they spoke, where their real feelings are felt and amidst this barrier it was a way they understood what the other wanted to say.

After 2 hours, they finally arrived at Crescent Island. It was obvious why it was called that way, well if you viewed it from the top. It was like a crescent shaped moon but instead of cheese, it looked like a large broccoli because of its lush vegetation. The rooms were built across the sea. They looked like they were floating with white rooftops. It was a large island with a small village near the beach as well as small shops at the tip of the crescent. There were also roads around the coast line though they weren't any shopping malls or traces of commercialization except for the shops that sold souvenirs, some food, a local restaurant, a bakery and all other kinds.

"_This is your pilot speaking, I am Aoi Fukuda along with my co-pilot Kai Kakegawa, and we have arrived to Crescent Island. We hope you've enjoyed the trip."_

Itachi was the first one to stand up; he was silent as he stepped off the plane. Sasuke followed and Ino was the last one. The afternoon air was crisp and humid. Sasuke was silent as well; he didn't help Ino get off the plane. So Itachi made the initiation.

"How do you find the place?" Itachi asked.

"Good, I guess" Ino spoke. Itachi let out a small chuckle. Ino made a puzzled look, "why?" she asked.

"Well, you're the first person to answer me that. Almost every person who arrives here are wide-eyed and drops their jaws in amusement"

"So you're saying you're expecting me to do the same?"

"No, not really but I half-expected"

"Really? I guess I should do that." She laughed while being wide-eyed.

"You're silly" Itachi complimented. She just laughed at him.

"Uh say Itachi. I would like to stay and chat but I guess I need to go to Sasuke now" he nodded as a soft smile taint his lips.

"Sasuke?" she called out to him.

"hn?" he answered his head tilted towards her.

"You think our parents would be here?"

"If Itachi said they would, then they would be"

"I guess then …" she paused.

"Then what?" he asked in monotone.

A blush crept on her cheeks, "w-would we sleep together?" she let out in one fast breath while stuttering. Obviously she was embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked. "What do you think?"

She gulped. "y-yes?" she answered looking down.

"We won't sleep together; we would just share a room"

"Yeah, what you said" she said stupidly.

~~~0~~~

They walked towards the villas across the sea, "this would be your room" Itachi spoke. It was the last villa farthest from the beach. "Who's room?" Ino asked.

Itachi made a confused face, "yours and Sasuke's"

"Can we have separate rooms?" Ino requested. Sasuke was slightly bothered.

"What do you mean? You're married aren't you?"

"Y-yes but y-you know"

"What do you mean I know?"

"Just hand me the key" Sasuke interrupted. As soon as Itachi handed him the keys, he opened the door and pulled Ino in. Itachi left them alone and into his own villa. He had much more to do than play with them.

"What's your problem?" Ino asked holding her arm that Sasuke tugged. He had pulled her a little too hard, a bruised formed.

"What do you mean what's my problem? What's yours?" he spat sitting on the couch.

"I was getting us different villas" she answered.

"What for? To jeopardize me?" he answered not looking at her. Ino was standing behind him.

"What are you trying to say?"

"So you're going to show our parents the truth about us?" he said in a serious voice.

"Maybe I would. Isn't this the right thing?"

"What ever happened to IM GOING TO SAVE YOU thing?" he whined.

"Save?" she was confused.

"Forget it!" his tone raised.

"Don't shout at me"

"Do whatever you like" he finished the argument going out of the door.

Ino followed him, "look I'm sorry. I know it was a stupid move but Sasuke please understand. It's hard for me to be with you."

"If it's hard for you, then stop following me. Stop sitting with me on the plane. Stop running after me. I wasn't the one following you, I wasn't the one who told you to sit with me, and I wasn't the one running after you. You did those things on your own accord, I never forced you. So don't tell me it's hard for you to be with me because I know you're just lying."

Ino was dumbfounded, Sasuke was right. She couldn't argue with that but she wasn't lying. She could be with him because he had someone else and she didn't want to be between them.

"Sasuke wait!" Sasuke didn't stop. Ino ran after him.

"Believe me when I say I want to save you and I wouldn't jeopardize you. I know what you're position is in your family and I'm not going hold you back. Sasuke you have Sakura. She's waiting for you; I don't want to be the bitch."

"If you didn't want to jeopardize me then what were you doing?"

"I don't know" she said timidly.

"Look Ino, when I asked you before if we can start over. I meant that, I want us to become friends."

Ino was ashamed. "And one more thing, I never called you a bitch or anyone for that matter. So please just act normal"

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

"you say sorry all the time, it's annoying"

"then what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know and I don't care. So stop following me" he started to walk away again.

"Sasuke!" she called out again. he didn't look back nor stop in his tracks.

"IF YOU'RE MAD AT ME THEN SO BE IT! I THINK IT'S BETTER FOR US THAT WAY!!" she shouted at the top of her voice, some tears trickling down her cheeks.

---0---

**A/N**:

I didn't really feel good about this chapter because there were a lot of conflicts going through my head on how the story will go. So if you find some things that I can improve on, and if it confuses you, please do tell. ^_^

**R&R**

**GOOD NEWS!!**

I'll be able to update this faster because we're less busy at school. ^^

And I'll try doing a two part ending since I realized some were rooting for Neji. It's not yet official but I'll try. _(not yet a promise okay?? Hehe)_ (:


End file.
